Amor y Fama capitulo cap 10
by Simca90
Summary: "AU" Lucy, Erza y Levi son chicas universitarias normales que esconden un gran secreto mientras que Natsu,Gray,Happy,Gajeel y Gerald son chicos famosos quer esconden su pasado, ahora el destino ha decidido reunirlos...entren y descubran lo que el destino les prepara.
1. El regreso del terror de mi vida

**hola! =)**

**ya estoy de nuevo por aqui emocionada publicando la cuarta y ultima mini historia que estare publicando, jejejeje esperoque les guste, es una historia que se me ocurrio al estar escuchando musica y pense.. creo que no hay una historia asi" ¿por que no publicarla?, y entonces todo se dio en un momento y aqui esta! jajaja en fin **

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de la lectura: =)**

* * *

**Lucy pov:-**

Hola mi nombre es Lucy Hearthfilia, soy una chica común y corriente, actualmente estudio tercer semestre de universidad y me gusta mucho leer, escribir y tengo una vida social poco envidiable por que lo digo?

Bueno yo soy lo que llaman Nerd, tengo excelentes calificaciones y buenos amigos pocos pero son los mejores amigos, sin embargo tengo un secreto que oculto a costa de todos mi conocidos.

La únicas que sabe mi secreto son mis dos mejores amigas claro por que ambas comparten esta vida y claro esta que mi familia.

Lucy-Chan si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde:- me hablo Levi del otro lado de la puerta

Ya voy:- me puse los pantalones de mezclilla mis tenis un enorme suéter, lentes y para terminar mi disfraz mi larga cabellera en dos lindas trenzas

Valla todas las mañana es lo mismo Lucy, por que no te vistes mas rápido?:- me dijo Erza vestida con su traje de corte recto larga hasta debajo de las rodillas y su cabello completamente recogido su blusa abotonada hasta el cuello impecable de pies a cabeza.

Ya! no es bueno que estén discutiendo tan temprano:- intervino Levi vestida con su falda larga de color café y su blusa holgada de color blanco y su cabellera alborotada.

Vamos chicas que el día de hoy apenas empieza:- les dije

Bien pero tenemos que ir en el carro viejo todos los días por lo menos podemos usar uno mas cómodo?:- me dijo Levi

No, esto cubre el disfraz a la perfección, ustedes dos lo saben, no pueden romper nuestra regla:- sentencio Erza

Chicas necesito que me cubran el día de hoy por la tarde con la clase del profesor makao:- les dije a las chicas

Con makao no es difícil, te pasare los apuntes por la tarde:- me dijo Levi tranquilizándome

Ah por cierto Erza, también me pidió recordarte que no se te olvide que pasado mañana tienes que ir a firmar el contrato.:- le dije recordándole

Gracias Lucy, casi se me olvida:- me dijo ella saliendo las tres del edificio donde vivíamos

Somos tres chicas que nos conocimos por cuestiones del destino, las tres en distintas épocas sufrimos por una razón distinta pero sin embargo es un mal común entre las tres, pero la vida nos dio un camino el cual elegir y sin dudar escogimos esta vida que llevamos.

_**Universidad Fairy Tail:-**_

Es una prestigiosa escuela privada, donde salen muchas futuros líderes en diversas actividades, sus carreras principales:

Economía, Artes, Historia, Medicina, Física, Astronomía, Música, Arquitectura, diseño grafico y informática, claro esta que con sus respectivas especializaciones

Erza estudia una licenciatura en derecho penal, por su parte Levi estudia arquitectura con una especialización en diseño de interiores y yo administración de empresas.

Mi vida hasta el día de hoy esta en completo orden dejando atrás mi pasado y junto con el a las personas que me dañaron.

Por nuestras excelentes calificaciones mantenemos una beca en la universidad patrocinada por el director, la cual realmente no necesitamos pero es de ayuda.

Puedo decir que amo mi vida tranquila que llevo en este momento y no la cambiaria por nada del mundo ni si quiera por la persona que mas ame en este mundo.

Lucy ya llegamos no piensas bajar?:- me dijo Levi desde la puerta de nuestro chevi azul modelo 92

Ah si, perdón es que estaba distraída:- les dije y me baje del auto

Bien entonces las veo por la noche en casa:- les dije dirigiendo a mi primera clase, el día de hoy aparentaba ser tranquilo, la primera clase me toca con la maestra Viper, así que me senté al frente para evitar ser molestada por algún compañero.

La clase transcurrió sin ninguna sorpresa ni novedad, la hora de descanso, sin perder un minuto me dirigí al edificio de de arquitectura para reunirme con Levi y con Erza… entonces vi pasar algo que nunca en mi vida creí volver a ver un grupo de chicos que pensé había dejado en mi pasado, pero al verlos algo se estremeció dentro de mi.

Trate de moverme pero mi cuerpo no responde al ver a ese sujeto justo en el medio de todos ellos me recordaba a mis días de secundaria, donde fui humillada y maltratada por ese mismo sujeto y las personas que lo acompañan .

_**El terror de mi vida ha regresado…**_

Como de cuadro de revista ahí estaban

Ahí están todos aquellos que destrozaron mi vida de secundaria. El primero a la derecha era nada más ni nada menos que Gray fullbuster un chico serio e indiferente vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla unos zapatos negros bien lustrados su camisa azul marino remangada y sus lentes oscuros el chico había crecido bastante los últimos años estimo que medirá 1.80 con tranquilidad.

Tras de el esta Happy el fiel amigo de natsu, un chico de cara inocente como un ángel, pero es igual al resto con una estatura entre 1.60, vistiendo una camisa de rayas blanco y azul pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos el cabello alborotado pero por alguna razón pareciera que tuviera orejas de gato sigue siendo un misterio.

A su izquierda estaba un chico que no conozco en absoluto de estatura ligeramente mas alta que Gray estimando entre 1.85 cabellos azul rey, vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y su camisa blanca un chaleco negro y un cinturón metalizado con zapatos de vestir y un tatuaje en su cara… un momento no puede ser ese es… Gerald

Frente a el estaba el mas intimidante del grupo Gajeel, un chico que mide cerca de 1.90 con un pantalón negro de cuero botas negras tipo militar una camisa blanca de vestir y una corbata roja y encima de ella una chamarra de cuero tipo saco, actualmente cargando el cabello corto y por ultimo esta el.

Vistiendo unas botas cafés un pantalón tipo militar de color negro y una camiseta roja que le ajusta a su cuerpo con su eterna bufanda blanca que le hace juego a su cinturón con aproximadamente 1.80, Natsu dragneel, un chico popular por naturaleza, lo que quiera que haga no importa que, tiene éxito sin siquiera desearlo, un chico mimado y consentido cobijado por su familia, eso es ese sujeto.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaban camino a la dirección de la escuela, las chicas a su paso empezaron a juntarse observando a las estrellas del momento los chicos del grupo musical _**"NHG3". **_Los mas famosos del momento, la moda los iconos de la música.

De todas las escuelas que podían estar por que tuvieron que venir a esta, mis piernas a penas me respondían y como pude me recargue en una pared, la impresión era demasiada para poder soportarla enteste momento, saque mi celular e inmediatamente le marque a Levi.

El timbre sonó una, dos, tres Levi por favor contestas y por fin…

Bueno, Lucy-chan?:- dijo ella del otro lado de la línea

Están aquí:- mi voz estoy segura que se escucho temblorosa y débil

Quienes están aquí?:- me pregunto extrañada

Ellos están aquí:_ como pude me aclare la garganta, del impacto apenas podía hablar correctamente

No me digas que ya nos descubrieron?:- me dijo ella

No, no es eso Levi-chan, esta Erza contigo?:- le dije ya mas calmada

No, un no llega, me estas preocupando Lucy que pasa:- se escucho preocupada

Llama a Erza y mejor nos vemos en el observatorio:- les dije mas calmada

Hasta aya? …No se que pasa pero ahí te veo:- me dijo ella cortando la llamada, mientras yo observaba como ellos se adentraban en el edifico y con mas confianza Salí de donde estaba para dirigirme al observatorio para reunirme con las chicas.

Mi corazón se salía del pecho, el estomago lo sentí revuelto y con un enorme vacío en el pecho, el hecho de volverlos a ver me había perturbado mas de lo que yo misma hubiera estado dispuesta a admitir… pensé que era una pagina del pasado.

El camino era conocido para mí, el observatorio de la escuela, es un lugar lleno de paz y solo ahí me gusta pasar el tiempo, cuando no quiero saber nada del mundo exterior y si tengo la oportunidad me pongo a observar las estrellas, el edificio blanco con una enorme cúpula de cristal se puede observar a lo lejos.

Sin más tiempo que perder me adentro del lugar, subiendo al segundo piso donde ya me esperan mis más queridas amigas o más bien mis hermanas.

Lucy estas bien?:- me dijo Erza al verme

Dios que esta pasando Lucy:- me dijo Levi ayudándome a sentarme en la silla

Chicas por favor siéntense las dos:- les dije y ellas se miraron y al fin se sentaron

Ahora si Lucy, dinos que sucede:- me dijo Erza con una mirada seria

El grupo de natsu esta aquí y Gerald esta en compañía de ellos:- ni bien había terminado de decir la frase sus rostros que normalmente son tranquilos y sonrientes por fin reflejaron ese brillo de miedo angustia.

Todos están aquí?:- me pregunto Levi temerosa

Si:- conteste como un veneno mortal

Que haremos?:- les pregunte a ambas pues yo al igual que ellas me siento insegura

Nada, ellos no pueden hacernos nada ahora:- me respondió segura Erza

Estas segura?:- dijimos Levi y yo al mismo tiempo

Si, ya no somos las chiquillas que conocieron:- nos dijo ella dándonos la confianza

Entonces que debemos hacer?:- dijo Levi insistente

Por ahora continuaremos nuestras labores programadas y si algo se presentara nos encargaremos inmediatamente:- nos dijo ella dando por terminada la plática

**Natsu pov:- **

Por que tenemos que trasladarnos a ahora:- le dije con reproche a makao nuestro representante

Por que esta escuela no solo es una de las mejores a nivel académico, si no que también tiene una excelente seguridad y no cualquier persona entra aquí:- nos dijo el antes de llegar a la dichosa escuela

Lo más interesante de este lugar es que el campus es tan grande que todas sus facultades están en la misma propiedad:- hablo Gray

Eso no es interesante Gray:- le contesto Gajeel mirando por la ventana

Este lugar se puede considerar una fuerte competencia de la universidad de Harvard:- comento Gerald de manera desinteresada

Si, eso también pero como les decía la seguridad es bastante prioritaria en este lugar así que no sufrirán de asedio como en su escuela anterior:- nos dijo makao tratando de concientizarnos

Si es así bien:- dije abriendo la puerta de la camioneta para observar las modernas instalaciones del lugar, altas construcciones grandes ventanales y amplios pasillos.

Makao se había adelantado mientras nosotros recorríamos la escuela en busca de la dirección, todo se veía en orden hasta que las personas de los edificios empezaban a salir y a nuestro paso se reunían como abejas a la miel.

A mi paso pude observar una singular chica apartada de las demás, su apariencia revelaba que era una chica que pasaba gran parte de su vida estudiando, trenzas, lentes y un enorme suéter azul cielo, la observe por un momento entre el mar de gente que se había hecho a nuestro alrededor.

Vamos antes de que makao, nos mande a buscar:- dijo con fastidio Gajeel

Si, y así avanzamos las chicas nos abrían el paso, pero en mi mente se me había quedado la imagen de esa chica alejada de las demás ignorando nuestra presencia, entonces recordé algo que prefería olvidar.

"Por favor para, por favor:- me decía una y otra vez"

Ey hermano estas bien?:- me dijo Happy al notar mi malestar

Si, será mejor que vallamos con makao:- conteste secamente

Preciosa nos puedes llevar a la dirección:- le dijo Gerald a una de tantas jóvenes que nos llevo sin mayor problema, hasta encontrarnos con el director, un anciano de baja estatura y con gustos extravagantes

Bienvenidos jóvenes:- nos dijo el señor vestido de duende sobre el escritorio

Todos lo miramos fijamente y dedicamos un breve saludo

Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyard y soy el director de esta escuela:- dando su breve presentación

Así que ustedes don Natsu, Gray, Happy, Gajeel y Gerald:- nos hablo sentado en su escritorio sosteniendo nuestros expedientes en la mano.

Como sabrá ellos se desenvuelven en el mundo del espectáculo, pero han venido ha realizar una carrera en su escuela:- dijo makao tranquilamente

Por lo que veo son buenos estudiantes, pero tendrán que presentar un examen de admisión como el resto de los alumnos, será una evaluación severa pues tengo que considerarse están al mismo nivel que los estudiantes de su curso:- dijo el

No veo ningún problema en eso:- le conteste confiado

Bien, los presentaran ahora mismo:- dijo el anciano

Que?:- dijeron todos menos yo que sonreí triunfal

Natsu, esta la pagaras caro:- se quejo Gajeel

Naa, esto es pan comido:- dije yo

Bien entonces, síganme por favor:- nos dijo mientras nos guiaba pisos más abajo a un aula vacía donde había 5 asientos

Tomen asiento donde más les guste:- nos dijo y al decir eso me senté cerca de la ventana, de donde se podía apreciar un edificio blanco con un enorme domo de cristal

Bien, las especialidades escogidas son:- medicina neurocirugía, ingeniería civil, economía, sistemas computacionales y derecho civil cierto?:- dijo el señor frente a nosotros

Así es y yo voy por derecho civil:- conteste y enseguida me puso un enorme examen frente a mí

El mío es neurocirugía:- hablo inmediatamente Gerald

Economía:- alzo la mano Gray

Yo el de ingeniaría civil:- dijo Happy

El mío es el que queda:- bufo Gajeel

Son las 12 del día, tiene hasta las 6 de la tarde para terminar el examen con 10 minutos de descanso entre hora y hora:- sentencio el seño saliendo de la habitación

Así empecé a contestar el examen que tenia enfrente, tan rápido como me era posible, sin perder ni un solo minuto, por el cual me lleve menos tiempo de lo esperado, el examen que acaba de presentar a decir verdad era el mas difícil que había presentado en mi vida, pero estaba orgullosos de mi mismo pues había puesto todo de mi.

Con el reloj marcando las 5:20 salí de la habitación entregando mi examen, mientras que veía Gray y Gerald contestar las últimas paginas de su examen y Gajeel dormía sobre el escritorio y Happy terminaba de hacer algún trazo que le indicaba.

Ya he terminado:- le entregue mi examen al hombrecillo, quien me dijo

Mañana a medio día tendré sus resultados, se les comunicara inmediatamente en caso de que queden para que pasen a recoger sus horarios y se integren a sus respectivas clases el día lunes.

Bien:- dije yo mientras salía a caminar, cuando la vi nuevamente llevaba sus libros y salía con prisa de la escuela, tal vez será divertido seguirla.

* * *

**que tal quedo?**

**ustedes que opinan?, cual es el secreto que esconden las chicas?, que les hicieron ellos a las chicas para infundarles tal temor?, que pasara en el proximo capitulo natsu descubrira a donde va lucy, creen que aprobaran el examen?, que pasara haora?, jejejeje pues descubranlo en el proximo capitulo y no se olviden de dejar comentarios, son importantes para mi y tambien me gustan leerlos asi que no se preocupen.**

**noss vemos hasta la proxima**

**att:- simca90**


	2. CONFIANZA CHICAS!

**hola! =)**

**bueno como este fic ha tenido mucha demanda junto con el de Embarazados, el dia de hoy publicare el segundo capitulo de esta historia =), yheeiii , que les agradesco por ponerlo entre sus favoritos y sus comentarios realmente me hacen muy feliz, de alguna manera me ayduan mucho para que no me deprima por la falta de comentarios en otros fics T_T , perodejemos de lado mi deprecion y espero de verdad que les guste este capitulo ;D**

**nixuiix:-jajajaja no tienen super poderes no son las chicas superpoderosas, pero son lindas XD, pero lo que hicieron lo van a pagar con creses 3=F**

**gabe logan:-algo por el estilo mas adelante hablare sobre eso y posiblemente lo cambie de categoria a M**

**miner:-Gracias por dejar comentrio en verdad me hacen feliz y claro que usare tu idea solo que la acople a mi estilo y espero que te guste =)**

**guest:- jajajaj no te preocupes =) no voy tanto por ese lado pero en el proximo capitulo lo veras, de mientras espero que te guste este capitulo **

** choconekokun:- gracias =) y tambien espero que te guste este capitulo **

** caathykat:-como te prometi aqui esta el capitulo espero que lo disfrutes =)**

**majoDragneel:- no tengo dias especificos para actualizar, por lo que en cuanto me es posible pongo en linea =) y tambien depende de los comentrios , pues asi me animo mas =)**

**azulkg:- los recuerdos a tormentan al grupo de natsu y estan tratando de enmendar su camino, asi que espero que te guste este capitulo **

**lucia-nami14:- si, en verdad es aterrador, pero tambien es importante crear conciencia sobre estos temas y bueno espero que te gsute el capitulo **

** :yukatsuXD- ya esta aqui asi que espero que te guste el csapitulo y no olvides dejar comentario, =) asi que ...**

**barbarA:- pues hoy salio el capitulo jejejeje, publico de manera irregular asi que no tengo fecha para publicar, pero gracias por comentar**

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de la lectura: =)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:-**

**Lucy pov:- **

Aun sentía miedo así que sin más le pedí al chofer del taxi que me llevara a toda velocidad a mi destino, no quería que me siguieran ni nada por el estilo, pero sabia que el seguía en la escuela, por que su camioneta y sus guardias de seguridad seguían en el estacionamiento.

Al llegar pague al taxista, baje y camine sigilosamente y me escabullí por la puerta trasera del edificio mostrando mi identificación lo guardias me dejaron pasar, pues la delantera estaba llena de gente.

Salude a los empleados que me sonrieron y derepente apareció…

Adonde crees que vas?:- me dijo jalándome de un brazo

Espera que me lastimas:- le dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre

Nada de que espera:- me dijo poniéndome contra la pared

Creíste que no me daría cuenta:- me dijo mirándome fijamente

No, no es eso:- le dije desviando la mirada

Entonces por que no me dijiste nada:- me regaño

Lo siento es que no me pude escabullir antes de la escuela:- le dije mientras que soltaba mi cabello

Ve a cambiarte rápido:- me dijo con una sonrisa

Gracias Locke eres un amor:- le dije guiñándole el ojo, mientras corría a cambiarme

Al entrar a la habitación me asegure de que las ventanas estuvieran debidamente cerradas, revise bien el lugar y por fin me senté frente al tocador me retire los lentes y también los lentes de contacto dejando ver mis ojos verde azulado, me quite el enorme suéter los jeans y tenis y me metí a darme un baño.

Al salir tome el vestido color negro que estaba sobre la cama lo mire un momento es un vestido hermoso de corte straple ajustado a la cintura de vuelos cortos enfrente y una larga caída por la parte de atrás adornada con rosas azules, sin tardarme un momento mas me puse el vestido, sin problemas me coloque las zapatillas negras tornasoladas en azul con un tacón azul.

Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con Cáncer quien ya me estaba esperando para maquillarme.

Esta vez llegaste tarde Lucy-chan ebi:- me dijo el con una sonrisa mientras que abría su maleta de trabajo.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba sobre mí maquillándome y en lo que hacia una cosa secaba mi cabellera, termino de maquillarme y rápidamente saco las tenazaza pasadores y adornos para el cabello y finalmente en exactamente 15 minutos había logrado mi cambio total.

Ahora si ve y sorpréndelos, ebi:- me dijo con confianza

Claro, gracias Cáncer:- le dije dándole un breve abrazo mientras salía al pasillo, donde me esperaba Locke con impaciencia.

El director ya te esta esperando:- me dijo el con nerviosismo mirando su reloj

Claro:- le dije caminando lo mas rápido que me permitía el vestido, las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas el fotógrafo ya estaba en posición y el presidente venia entrando con su esposa.

Bien ya se te explico con anterioridad stella así que empecemos:- me dijo el fotógrafo dándome indicaciones breves de lo que quería

No se preocupe:- sonreí con confianza, mientas tomaba posición frente a la cámara y reflejando lo que ellos querían ver, vi los flashes sobre mí, el cambio de luces, la ventilación, todo lo que ellos querían ver plasmado.

¡Perfecto!:- dijo el fotógrafo dando por finalizada la sesión fotográfica

Estuviste sensacional stella:- me dijo felicitándome, pues cuando se trata de trabajo doy mi máximo esfuerzo para que salgan a la perfección.

Así, me dirigí ala habitación donde antes había estado, el día había sido agotador y no solo por la escuela a hora temo que el también valla, ese sentimiento no se va a pesar de que ya han pasado 7 años.

De mi bolsa saque dinero, mis tarjetas y mi teléfono celular, seguido de esto les marque alas chicas.

Como te fue Lucy:- me contesto Erza en el teléfono de la casa

Excelente como siempre:- sonreí mirándome por el espejo

Que bien, entonces vamos a festejar:- me dijo ella y estoy segura que también sonreía

Si, necesitamos distraernos:- le dije yo a ella

Después de todo mañana no hay escuela:- me dijo ella emocionada

Claro entonces nos vemos en sleeping forest:- le dije pues es nuestro club favorito para visitar

Vamos a ir como civiles?:- me pregunto curiosa

No, que tal si vamos como estrellas:- sugerí

Me parece divertido:- me contesto divertida Erza

Después de todo no lo hacemos seguido:- le dije y Erza solo rió fuerte del otro lado de la línea

Esta bien nos vemos ahí en 40 minutos:- me dijo divertida cortando la llamada

De las prendas que estaba ahí, tome un vestido azul straple con corte corazón y un corcel negro, corto, me coloque unas botas altas a tres cuartos de la pierna solté mi cabello dejando caer unos bucles rizados que me habían hecho, tome la plancha y me alacie suavemente el cabello.

Tome una chamarra negra de cuero, mis aretes los cambie por unos pequeños brillantes azules me puse unas pulseras, pues el clima se esta volviendo mas frío con el paso de los días del mes noviembre finalmente le marque a Locke

Que sucede querida?:- me dijo el

Hoy voy a salir con las chicas, mis cosas se quedan aquí:- le comente

Espera Lucy, en que piensas ir?:- me dijo preocupado

Te digo para que me lleves al club:-dije mirando el reloj en la pared

Bien, te espero en la puerta del frente:- me dijo el

Bien pero diles a seguridad que mantengan al margen a los reporteros:- explique

Eso ya esta cubierto Lucy:- me dijo el

Gracias:- le dije terminando la llamada mientas que buscaba un bolso adecuado hasta que mis ojos dieron con una hermosa cartera cuadrada perfecta para la ocasión.

Coloque mis cosas sin mucho demora, y guarde todas mis cosas en el armario dentro de la caja fuerte saliendo de la habitación, camine hacia el ascensor sin ninguna prisa.

**Natsu pov:-**

Estas en mi camino:- le dije al sujeto frente a mi

¿Qué estas diciendo?:- me dijo tratando de intimidarme en eso salio un viejo amigo y conocido mío

Cuanto tiempo sin verte natsu:- me dijo el viejo Gildards

Gildards, en realidad no ha sido tanto tiempo:- dije yo con media sonrisa

Ja, valla muchacho… no cambias y que te trae por aquí:- me dijo el

Pues estaba paseando por aquí cuando me encontré a este sujeto:- dije señalándolo con el pulgar

Pues esta haciendo su trabajo y de haber sabido que venias no pasaría ningún inconveniente:- me contesto el tan relajado como siempre

Ya... pero me veras seguido por aquí:- le dije contento

He escuchado que han venido a la universidad:- me dijo el mientras me invitaba a caminar

Así es, por eso es que vine a recorrer las inhalaciones:- mentí pues aun seguí buscando a esa extraña mujer

Y tiene personal que estudie en la universidad?:- pregunte con cautela

Claro tenemos alrededor de 50 pasantes, 7 estrellas ahí, incluida mi hija:- me dijo el

Con nosotros serán 12:- sonreí confiado es decir había bastante gente de esa escuela

De tantas mujeres que había visto en mi vida, la mujer que salía de la habitación dos puertas más delante de donde estábamos me había dejado impactado, traía un vestido azul turquesa, unas botas altas que la hacían lucir tranquilamente de una altura de 1.70, su cabellera recogida en una coleta alta y su caída le llegaba hasta la cintura una chamarra negra con un bolso de mano azul.

La vi alejarse con un paso que me dejo seca la garganta hasta el ascensor, donde la perdí de completamente de vista.

Por lo visto hoy piensa salir:- dijo Gildards con una sonrisa

Quien es ella?:- pregunte un poco aturdido por su belleza

Ella?, valla chico trabajan en la misma empresa y no sabes quien es:- dijo negando con la cabeza

No me digas que es tu hija?:- le dije yo preocupado apunto de tragar saliva

No, la chica que viste salir es nuestra mejor modelo, se hace llamar stella:- me dijo el mirando por donde se había ido

No solo es bonita, si no también es una excelente chica:- me dijo el

Ah, ya pues creo que me tendré que retirar:- le dije para salir tras la belleza llamada stella

Natsu esa chica es amiga de cana así que cuidado con lo que haces:- me sentencio Gildards

Lo tendré en cuenta:- le dije mientras que vi que el ascensor paraba en el primer piso, así que rápidamente tome el siguiente, para seguirla, pero entonces sonó mi celular llamando mi atención

Ey natsu donde estas?:- me hablo Happy

Estoy dstrains Inc.:- dije saliendo del elevador notando como la diosa stella se subía a un BMW de color blanco

Que haces ahí?:- me pregunto curioso

Nada en realidad:- le conteste algo molesto por que había perdido de vista a la chica

Los chicos quieren salir, así que nos vamos a un club que nos recomendó romeo:- me dijo con picardía

Así, voy a cambiarme, nos vemos ahí:- les dije dirigiéndome al estacionamiento por la camioneta en la que me había venido

Mientras conducía a toda velocidad en las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al hotel donde nos estábamos quedando por el momento en lo que nos entregan nuestros departamentos….

Estacione la camioneta y subí directo al penthouse

Te estábamos esperando natsu:- se quejo Gray

Ya estoy aquí, dije caminando hasta mi habitación donde bote mis cosas, sin pensarlo demasiado me metí a darme un baño que me refresco bastante, así salí tome un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa vino de manga larga y una corbata negra mis botas negras un cinturón ancho de color rojo y una gabardina que No me puede faltar

Vamos:- les dije saliendo hacia el elevador y todos se levantaron para ir a nuestra noche

Al bajar nos estaban esperando tres automóviles de lujo sin pensarlo demasiado me subí al Ferrari negro descapotable que tenia enfrente.

Yo voy contigo me dijo Happy:- montándose al auto de un brinco sin abrir la puerta

Ya tengo la localización en el GPS:- dijo mientras que Gray y geral se subían en una Hammer blanco y Gajeel iba en un Camaro azul, Así nos dirigimos aun conocido club llamado sleeping forest.

**Erza pov:- **

Después de una larga y conflictiva decisión había optado por ponerme un vestido corto de color blanco con un peto negro de tirantes y botas altas de color negro con agujetas en la parte trasera, mientras que Levi opto por ponerse un una blusa negra de corte corcel straple con detalles en beige y su falda de vuelos beige haciendo que la combinación se vea realmente bien, tomo unas medias de color beige con rallas negras de ¾ y sus zapatillas de color negro.

Mientras conducía el astron. Negro de Lucy dos puertas descapotable faros de niebla, 5 velocidades toda una belleza de auto y de ahí nos bajamos Levi y yo al llegar al club, donde bajamos del auto y las miradas de todos los presentes se desviaban automáticamente a mirarnos.

Una sonrisa se apodero de mi mientras que Levi miraba con indiferencia, todas unas actrices sin duda, al llegar el gerente nos recibió con su amable y fingida sonrisa y nos llevo a la zona v.i.p donde pasaremos la noche, una mesa ya nos esperaba en una sala privada en lo alto del club donde gustosas esperamos a Lucy y cana quien le había marcado después de que Lucy colgó.

Esto sigue estando, aburrido como siempre se quejo Levi:- mirando por el ventanal

Puede ser pero venimos a distraernos:- le dije sentándome en el cómodo sillón del lugar

Vamos Levi por lo menos deberías conocer algún chico para pasar la noche:- le sugerí

No, ellos no pueden ver más allá de esta fachada:- me dijo haciéndome una seña para que me acercara

Mira como ven a Lucy:- señalando a los del lugar

Nos ven como la mejor carne del mercado:- dijo ella

Eso es verdad pero es divertido, después de todo normalmente nunca los volvemos a ver:- le dije para que dejara esa postura seria

Chicas, ya estoy aquí:- nos dijo Lucy sorprendiéndonos con su Look

Estas increíble:- le dijo Levi con una sonrisa

Ustedes también, hace cuanto que no salíamos así?:- nos dijo ella y entonces reímos fuerte cuando entro un mesero

Buenas noches que desean ordenar:- nos dijo sacando su nota de apuntes

Tráenos una botella de champagne:- dijo Levi

En un momento le traigo su orden señoritas:- dijo saliendo con profesionalizo

Cana me envío un mensaje diciendo que viene en camino:- me dijo Lucy

Ah, disculpa Lucy yo le hable:- le dije

Que bien:- dijo con alegría mientas que dejaba de lado la chamarra que traía puesta

No pasaron ni 10 minutos y el mesero ya estaba de vuelta con las copas y la botella, y después de eso a los 5 minutos llego cana como siempre con unas zapatillas negras un pantalón de mezclilla entubado una blusa ajustada de cuello halter de color plateado.

Chicas cuanto tiempo sin verlas:- nos abrazo cana al vernos

Si, verdad:- dijo Lucy ironizando

Jajajaja saben les tengo una mala noticia:- nos dijo seria

De que trata?:- pregunto Levi con calma conociendo el carácter alebrestado de nuestra amiga

Pues esta muñeca se casa:- nos dijo haciendo que nos emocionáramos

Entonces te casas con bachus de química farmacéutica?

Bachus?, no amigas el quedo en el pasado me caso con hibiki del departamento de ingeniería informática:- nos dijo ella divertida

Wow entonces tenemos un mejor motivo para celebrar esta noche:- dijo Lucy

Felicidades:- le dijimos las tres con entusiasmo

Entonces escuchamos como la música paro…

Que habrá pasado:- dijo cana levantándose para ver por el ventanal, entonce note que miraba muy interesada

Así que me levante de mi asiento para ver también lo que había llamado su atención, y fue cuando los vi a todos ellos, tal como había dicho Lucy están en la ciudad, el impacto de verlos ahí había sido mayor a lo que había esperado , en especial ver a Gray y Gerald juntos

Gray llevan puesto un pantalón blanco con una camisa morada abierta un poco mas abajo del cuello con su chamarra en blanco y Gerald llevaba puesto un pantalón negro una camisa negra y un saco negro con un cinturón de cadenillas.

Que sucede Erza, parece que viste un fantasma:- me dijo cana burlándose

Disculpa cana, nos puedes dar un momento a solas:- le dije mientras que sin remedio salía del lugar donde estábamos

Que pasa Erza?:- me dijo Levi

Ellos están aquí:- les dije retomando mi postura

**Lucy pov:-**

Vámonos a otro lado:- les dije pues la noche era joven

No, por que nos vamos a ir?:- me sorprendió Levi diciendo eso

Ahora nosotras somos estrellas incluso más importantes que ellos:- dijo con confianza Erza

Si lo ponen de ese modo puede ser:- les dije mientras me encogía de hombros

Crees que nos reconozcan?:- dijo con un poco de duda Levi

No lo harán:- les dije saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndome a la pista de baile

Stella que crees que haces:- me dijo Erza al verme afuera

Divirtiéndome:- le dije mientras notaba como todos ellos tenían la mirada en mí, esta noche es mí noche sonreí al velo

Desde el segundo piso y desde las escaleras dije mientras bajaba lentamente

¿Quién quiere bailar conmigo?:- y más de uno se acerco a mí para sacarme a bailar dejando en el olvido que ellos habían llegado al lugar.

Como dijo Erza, no dejaremos que ellos afecten nuestra vida otra vez, así que la o las que afectaran su vida seremos nosotras y con eso sonreí triunfal al bailar con nada mas ni nada menos que con león Zahard uno de los chicos mas populares en la universidad, dejando de lado la invitación que me habían hecho varios mas.

Y seguido de mi Levi, cana y Erza pasaron a imitarme, volviéndonos el centro de atención del lugar y las voces comentaban

"Stella (Lucy), marina (Levi), cana y titania (Erza), las diosas de la pasarela"

Y con eso nos pusimos a bailar con la canción a todo volumen, pidiendo mas dejando atrás nuestras malas experiencias, viviendo nuestra vida.

* * *

**que opinan? que tal me quedo?**

**estoy emocionada por que he declarado esta hitoria como el nemesis de mi otra historia llamada "embarazados" y que tal les parecio este capitulo?, se daran cuenta de que ellas saben su pasado?, que pasara en la pista de baile,**** que pasara haora?, jejejeje pues descubranlo en el proximo capitulo y no se olviden de dejar comentarios, son importantes para mi y tambien me gustan leerlos asi que no se preocupen.**

**nos vemos hasta la proxima BESOS ;)**

**att:- simca90**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola! =)**

**bueno chicos y chicas que me leen, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, por motivo de mi cumpleaños estare haciendo un concurso en este fic y otros dos que son Vampire wars y Embarazados es decir que habra tres ganadores en total uno por fic, donde les dedicare un fic de un one shot ya sea con su apreja favoritas de anime o como participes con aulgun personaje =P como la veen... yo digo que esta super jajaja asi que animense el reto estara al final de este capitulo ;D**

**por otro lado en el proximo capitulo cambiare a categoria "M" pues el contenido esta un poco fuerte,les aviso con tiempo jajajaja **

**azulkg:- por ahora eso es un misterio para mi... pero ya pensare en ello de todos modos gracias por leerme me anima mucho leer tus comentarios como los de las demas de mis lectoras **

**miner1144:- si, por eso es genial pues ellas tartan de pasar desapercibidas mientras que ellos son el centro de atencion, eso es lo que lo hace interezante jajajajaja fushigui mistery ...**

**L´Muk:- muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que lo disfrutes **

**yukatsu XD :-gracias, la espera acabo jajaja **

**the hinata:- jajajaja si para eso falta un poco... o no se pero espero que te guste el capitulo **

**fairy tail2012:- jejeje sii procurare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero no prometo que sea cada 3 dias**

**setsukaheel:-jajajaj no soy master, aun me falta mucho por aprender pero se hace lo que se puede, asi que tambien espero que te inspires mucho he!**

**bueno ya nos los entretengo mas y disfruten de su lectura**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:-**

**Natsu pov:-**

El lugar no estaba nada mal, pero al llegar nos miraron sorprendidos y nuevamente íbamos a tener que salir corriendo de un lugar por las fanáticas del lugar, cuando repentinamente la chica que me había robado el aliento apareció

Stella que crees que haces:- se escucho una voz llamándola a ella y centrando la atención en la joven rubia que salía de un privado

Divirtiéndome:-contesto ella sin preocupación caminando lenta sensualmente hasta las escaleras, Desde el segundo piso hablo

¿Quién quiere bailar conmigo?:- basto que ella hablara y toda la atención se dirigió a ella y la música volvía a entonar fuerte en el lugar.

La observe detenidamente, en verdad la chica era perfecta para mi, su ojos verdes resaltaban con el vestido azul que lleva puesto y su piernas se ven extremadamente sexys con esas botas de piel que le ajustan con el cierre en plata detrás.

Solo podía imaginármela de una manera clara, y esa era con sus largos cabellos dorados rozando mi piel cuando la haga mía, poco después note como mis amigos se quedaban mudos al ver bajar a otras tres chica.

La primera tenia el cabello corto de color azul turquesa y unos ojos grises le daban el aire de misterio e indiferencia, la segunda una joven mas alta de una larga cabellera castaña clara suelta con unos ojos dorados, por alguna razón su rostro me sonaba demasiado, pero no recordaba de donde y por ultimo otra chica realmente sexy pelirroja con un aire de misterio y una sonrisa enigmática y una mirada hipnótica de color amatista.

Por aquí:- nos dijo el gerente, guiándonos a la sala VIP donde romeo ya no esperaba

Natsu-nii:- me recibió con un abrazo y miro para ver alas chicas que estaban el la pista

Quienes son?:- le pregunto Happy con curiosidad

Ellas son stella, rubí, marina y cana:- dijo con naturalizad

Ah por lo visto son muy conocidas por aquí:- dijo Gray

Trabajan en la misma compañía y no saben de ellas?:- dijo con ironía una joven peliazul desde la mesa

Natsu no sabia que fueras tan despistado:- me sorprendió Lissana por la espalda

Solo nos dedicamos al trabajo:- dije sin más mientras que nos instalamos en la sala que esta del lado contrario al de ellas

Bueno les presento a mi novia, su nombre es Wendy Marvel.- dijo romero y nosotros le dedicamos un breve saludo

Encantada de conocerlos:- dijo ella con una amable sonrisa

Y ella es juvia Loxar, mi amiga:- dijo Lissana

Un placer:- dijo ella

Así que son modelos en la empresa:- dijo Gajeel mirando por la ventana

y también son las consentidas por el director:- le respondió romeo

Me entere que van a entrar en fairy tail:- me dijo Lissana

Así es, nos integramos el lunes:- dijo Gerald

Supongo que también estudian ahí?:- dijo Happy

Si, solo que Wendy y juvia no forman parte de la empresa:- le contesto romeo

Como? así que quien más esta en la escuela:- dije yo con interés

También esta Mira-nee y las 4 de allá abajo:- me dijo ella con cierto rencor

Así que también estudian ahí?:- pregunto Gray

Si pero nunca van:- dijo romeo

Entonces como es que están estudiando ahí?:- dije yo sorprendido

Pues, según dicen que toman su carrera a distancia:- contesto la chica llamada juvia

Eso es posible?:- pregunte intrigado

Si, pero solo es aplicable en casos extremadamente especiales:- puntualizo Wendy

Casos especiales, he?:-dije yo mirando por el ventanal

Pero no estamos para hablar de ellas:- dijo Lissana cambiando el tema

Tienen razón:- dijo Gajeel

La noche apenas estaba comenzando siendo solo las 11, note como cana y Stella subieron, si mi instinto no me fallaba ellas pagara y se Irán…

Y donde mas es un buen sitio para divertirse en este lugar?:- pregunte mientras las observo sigilosamente

Hay muchos lugares pero este es el que tiene la mejor seguridad:- me contesto romeo

Así que si nosotros nos vamos me dices que no es seguro:- le conteste sin perderlas de vista

Así es salvo que vallas a alguna fiesta privada:- me dijo divertido

Por que tanto interés Natsu:- me dijo Gray

Por que este lugar me aburre:- le dije saliendo

En serio hombre no puedes estar quieto:- me dijo Gajeel

Déjalo, seguro ya tiene un objetivo:- me dijo Gerald alzando la copa

Natsu recién llegas a la ciudad por que no te acompaño:- me dijo Lissana con una linda sonrisa

**Lucy pov:-**

A partir de bailar un rato con lo chicos y olvidarnos de la presencia de el grupo de Natsu, sin embargo sus miradas constantes eran incomodas así que decidimos retirarnos del lugar para ir a cenar.

Poco después cana salio corriendo al encuentro con su prometido dejándonos solas y sin mucho que hacer

Y bien ahora que hacemos:- dijo Levi aburrida

No lo se pero a un es temprano:- dije yo mirando el reloj

Realmente no entiendo el motivo de salir si no hacemos nada:- dijo Erza con reproche

Vallamos al karaoke:- les dije y ellas sonrieron maliciosamente

Mejor aun:- dijo Erza buscando algo en su celular

Hoy hay un concurso de bandas de música, en strigoii que empieza en 20 minutos:- dijo Levi recordando lo que Erza buscaba

Estará bien ir como vamos?:- dije yo pues seguro que Locke nos regañara por la mañana

Si, el chiste es armar una conmoción y pasarla bien, además conozco a alguien de ahí:- me dijo Erza tranquilizándonos

Entonces vallamos:- no estaba segura de lo que estaba por hacer, pero algo me indicaba que seria divertido y mañana tendremos a Locke sobre nosotras

No tardamos en llegar a strigoii, un lugar donde los jóvenes como nosotros suelen reunirse, sin importar la clase social o al grupo social al que perezcan compartiendo un espacio, un gusto una pasión y esa es el arte de la musica.

Luz y sonido a todo lo que dan los jóvenes bailan y como dijo Erza toda una conmoción a nuestra llegada, pero tres personajes singulares cuidaban que el mar de gente no se abalanzara sobre nosotros.

Caprico, scorpio y Tauro, tres chicos que son realmente fuertes y muy amigos nuestros en la universidad

Miliana:- dijo Erza con una sonrisa

Me alegra verte er-chan:- nos dijo ella dándole un caluroso abrazo

Ya que están aquí por que no se vuelven el jurado de este concurso:- nos dijo Miliana

Pero.._ trato de decir Erza cuando ya estábamos en medio del escenario

Vamos no creo que pueda ser tan malo:- dije yo mientras que disfrutábamos escuchando la música las luces y el momento las bebidas fueron pasando, el entorno se veía animado pero las copas hacían efecto en Levi quien al empezar la mezcla de un joven dj tomo el micrófono y empezó a cantar the last Friday night, en el canto y el baile no me di cuenta cuando termine cantando con ella.. Firework de Katty Perry

**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know**

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.

La competencia, término excelente y sin mayor problema y la experiencia de esa noche había sido la mejor, no cabe decir que el sábado no quisimos ni siquiera levantarnos manteniendo los teléfonos apagados junto con todo medio de comunicación y el domingo nos la pasamos haciendo tarea hasta el amanecer

Lunes por la mañana la semana empieza nuevamente y nuestras identidades como celebridades quedan guardadas en un cajón, para dar paso a unas estudiantes comunes y corrientes.

El teléfono sonó y mire por la pantalla para tragar saliva

Chicas quiero verlas a las tres cuando salgan del colegio:- me hablo el presidente

Claro, ahí estaremos:- le dije mientra que terminaba la llamada

Erza, Levi me ha llamado el presidente Gildards y no quiere en su oficina después de la escuela.

Creo que estamos en problemas:- dijo Levi casi temblando

Pero lo hecho, hecho esta:- dijo Erza serenamente

Dios vamos a llegar tarde dije mirando el reloj:- y así las tres salimos en el chevi hacia la escuela, al llegar no nos sorprendió observar como los nuevos alumnos llegaban en sus carros, llamando la atención del alumnado.

Lo único que me faltaba era tener alguno de ellos en mi clase… hay no puede ser por favor que no este ninguno de ellos, así que como siempre mantuvimos nuestro perfil.

Nos vemos chicas:- les dije despidiéndome de ellas mientras, caminaba hacia mi edificio, donde de camino me encontré con Gray fullbuster, hay no por favor que no este en mi clase, que no este en mi clase, que no este en mi clase, por favor dios que no este en mi clase.

Repetía mentalmente hasta legar a mi clase, donde gracias a dios no estaba el, decidida a no prestar mas atención entro la maestra y después hizo un anuncio que me hizo temblar

Jóvenes, el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, por favor preséntate:- dijo ella invitándolo a pasar

Mi nombre es Gray fullbuster y estudio economía:- dijo el haciendo una breve saludo

A ver hay un asiento libre cerca de la señorita hearthfilia:- dijo la maestra señalando el lugar

* * *

**que opinan? que tal me quedo?**

**bueno como dije hare un concurso asi que les dejare estas preguntitas y el primero en responderme correctamente, para aquellos que no estan registrados en la pagina pueden dejarme un, correo electronico, y yo me pondre encontacto en caso de que ganen ;D**

**1:-menciona 5 de mis mangakas favoritos**

**2:- ¿cual es el nombre de la cancion del tercer opening de fairy tail?**

**3:-¿quien es el papa de cana?**

**4.-¿cual es el nombre del grupo de musical en el que esta natsu? (segun mi fic)**

**5:-¿Quién nace como hombre, crece como ave y muere como vegetal? **

**6:- el nombre de los dragon slayers del gremio sabertooth**

**7:-¿cuantos años tiene erza?**

**bien estas son las preguntas, la primera puede ser respondida si visitan mi perfil, no soy tan mala para no darles una pista jajajaja, les deseo suerte y espero sus comentraios**

**nos vemos hasta la proxima BESOS ;)**

**att:- simca90**


	4. Y AHORA QUE PASARA?

**hola!**

**ya estoy por aqui con este capitulo de esta hermosa historia un poco decepcionada por que no alcanzo embarazados pero feliz por poder publicarla y que les agrade... hoy por ser mi dia les traigo como regalo este capitulo que espero que les agrade, muchichisimas gracias a los que participaron en mi encuesta y mil disculpas por no dejar en esta ocacion comentarios por que ya me estan apurando para irme.**

**de verdad les agradesco por comentar**

**pero espero que disfruten la lectura:-**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Lucy pov:-**

Dios me odia!, fue lo único que pensé, al verlo acercarse a mi con su mirada con aire de indiferencia, las chicas en la clase estaban encantadas pero yo no, yo quería salir corriendo de clase, alejarme lo mas posible de ellos.

Cobarde, claro que lo soy estando en la escuela me siento indefensa ante ellos, temerosa de que algún día se enteren que somos nosotras he intenten hacer algo de nuevo.

Bajo ese terror viví cada día después de lo sucedido.

**Flashbacks:-**

Ey Lucy es cierto que tus padres quieren que te comprometas con natsu dragnel:- me pregunto mi amiga de aquel entonces Evergreen

Bueno.. Eso es lo que mi papa quiere:- dije yo apenada

Vamos pero debes estar feliz te vas a casar con el chico más popular de la escuela:- me dijo ella con una sonrisa

Pero el no quiere casarse conmigo:- dije triste

Ya veras que el se va enamorar de ti Lucy, eres una gran chica:- me dijo dándome ánimos

Al día siguiente empezó mi martirio, era debido que nuestros padres habían llegado a el acuerdo de casarnos cuando nos graduáramos de la universidad, por ese entonces supe que la familia dragnel pasaba por un mal momento, pues la madre da natsu había fallecido después de estar largos años en coma.

El sr. Igneel solo se dedicaba a trabajar sin descanso, mientras que natsu hace lo que quiere, como siempre, pero el anuncio de nuestro matrimonio lo afecto más.

Los rumores corrían como pólvora en la escuela y sus fans empezaron molestarme, pero nada grave, hasta que un día cansada del trato de sus fans me arme de valor y fui hablar con el…

Natsu-sama, necesito hablar contigo:- pedí tímidamente al verlo frente a mi, el me miro con desprecio de arriba abajo.

Que quieres?:- me respondió de mala gana

Mi nombre es Lucy y tal vez no lo sepas pero yo soy tu Prom..:- intente decirle pero entonces el en un arranque de ira me tomo del cuello empujándome hasta la pared

No digas estupideces mujer:- me dijo el apretándome mas y el cuello

Me lastimas:- le dije mientras que unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos estaba asustada de su actitud

Te lo voy a decir una vez, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí:- me dijo fríamente mientras, que su mirada penetrante me atraviesa como dagas cargadas con odio.

Por esos días el y su grupo empezaban un cruel juego con los estudiantes, donde les hacían pasar problemas con bromas muy pesadas, al principio era solo eso con el paso de los días ya no eran solo bromas era una dictadura cruel en toda la escuela, quien se atreviera a molestarlos se preparaba para ver sus días contados en la escuela.

Ever molesta de que las fans de natsu me molestaran quiso ir hablar con el…

Ever, espera no vallas por favor:- le pedía suplicante mientras ella lo buscaba por el campus

Lucy, esto no puede continuar ese tipo me va escuchar:- me dijo ella siguiendo su camino, cuando lo vio sentado en una de las bancas del patio en la hora del recreo.

Hey, tu mocoso malcriado:- le dijo Ever señalándolo con el dedo mientras que todos ellos se volteaban a verla con una cara de que ya tenían un nuevo juguete y natsu alzo la ceja.

Valla, valla así que tenemos una valiente el día de hoy?:- dijo Gajeel levantándose de su asiento para rodearla

Quiero que les pongas un alto a tus fans, para que dejen de molestar a Lucy:- dijo ella con enojo

Lucy? Hey natsu hablan de tu prometida:- dijo Gray entre risas

Ay veces que ser demasiado valiente es un problema:- dijo natsu entre dientes mientras observaba con pánico lo que sucedía

Te lo advierto dragnel, ponle un alto a tus fans o si no..:- dijo ella mientras que natsu la cazaba tapándole la boca

O si no que?:- dijo el aventándola al suelo de manera amenazante, tenia que hacer algo así que fui corriendo a ayudar a Ever quien estaba en el suelo

Basta, no tienes por que hacer esto:- le dije a natsu mirándolo con miedo y enojo

Pero si es la fea bola de grasa:- dijo el al verme y todos en la escuela se reían de mi

Gray:- dijo el haciendo que el y Gajeel inmediatamente tomaran a Ever llevándosela arrastrando a quien sabe donde.

Mientras frente a mi estaban natsu y Happy, quien sonreían maliciosamente.

Grita ahora para pedir que te salven:- dijo natsu con enojo mientra que el y Happy me llevaran arrastrando

Suéltame, natsu suéltame:- les dije tratando de poner resistencia

Que te suelte?, estas loca:- me dijo natsu

Nosotros no podemos detenernos hasta que terminemos con la basura como tu:- me dijo Happy

De ahí, pasaron la tarde torturándonos, sin golpearnos demasiado… sufrimos sus amenaza y al día siguiente, fui a la escuela, por que natsu había pasado a recogerme y mi padre se alegro por el gesto, pero lo que no sabia era el verdadero motivo por el cual fue por mi para ir a la escuela.

Así sufrí el maltrato de el y su grupo acompañado de las fans de natsu haciendo mi estancia insoportable, Ever había dejado de ir a la escuela después del segundo día pues estaba en el hospital, por que tubo una hemorragia interna y yo estaba obligada a ir a al escuela bajo amenaza por que si no…ellos.. Iban a ir a visitar a Ever.

Sufrí toda clase de maltratos de su parte hasta el día en que me quebré por dentro, ese día yo conocí a Levi quien acaba de ser trasferida a esta endemoniada escuela.

Ya es hora de acabar con este jueguito:- dijo natsu, mientras los demás asentían

Que haremos para coronar este final:- dijo Gajeel y yo me encogía del miedo

Si quieres ir a casa dime, para que te mandemos de regreso:- sonrío Gray

Así se acercaron a mí para golpearme hasta el cansancio

Por favor para, por favor:- pedí incansablemente mientras ellos seguían golpeándome y a lo lejos observe como Levi estaba parda frente a ellos queriendo gritar por ayuda, era demasiado tarde para ella, había sido vista por ellos.

Poco después no supe nada pues perdí la conciencia…hasta despertarme en el hospital

Había estado inconciente por un mes en el hospital, había perdido mucho peso, aterrorizada de que en cualquier momento ellos vinieran me fui a un internado en Alemania ahí coincidí con Levi y Erza quienes habían pasado lo mismo que yo.

**Fin del flas back:-**

Mi vida partir de ahí cambio mucho y para mi protección cambiaron mi apellido de Goldsmid a hearthfilia, por si algún día pasaba lo que hoy pasa, encontrarme con alguno de ellos.

Esta por demás decir que el compromiso se rompió, 7 años desde el incidente que me cambio la vida, a causa de ellos pase 2 años en terapias psicológicas y rehabilitación social, cuando estaba en mi segundo año de preparatoria mi primo Locke me dio la oportunidad de hacer algo por mi misma, algo que cambio mi vida y la de las chicas.

Al principio, solo lo hacíamos por compromiso, pero en algún momento nos gusto ser modelos, nos daban la oportunidad de salir de viaje, de conocer personas importantes, famosos e incluso famosos diseñadores.

Así fue hasta que hace 3 años ellos surgieron en el mundo del espectáculo como el grupo de música llamado "NHG3" y eso nos puso en alerta , sin embargo hubo un par de ocasiones donde nos propusieron trabajar con ellos, las rechazamos sin consideración, pues Locke también sabia lo que nos habían hecho.

Al entrara la universidad, conocimos a cana y nuestra vida era perfectamente tranquila.

Por eso la llegada de ellos a nuestra escuela ha sacudido completamente nuestra vida

**Levi pov:- **

Ahora entendía a Lucy, el miedo sigue latente, bajo mi disfraz vi a ese sujeto peliazul con orejas de gato llamado Happy entrar al edificio, dándole gracias a dios que no estaba en la misma clase que el, sin embargo su clase estaba a dos aulas de la mía.

Y coincidimos en 1 clase, definitivamente, el destino esta en nuestra contra por que tenemos que estar con ellos en la misma universidad, pero a la vez estaba contenta pues no me había tocado con ese sujeto espeluznante llamado Gajeel.

Comprendo a Lucy por que ella pasó muchísimo más que nosotras, su miedo es totalmente justificado, sin embargo ella es realmente fuerte y admirable.

No solo había intentado razonar con ellos en aquel entonces, soporto todo eso por fuerza de voluntad, sobreponiéndose a todo los problemas psicológicos que representaba, poniendo una sonrisa y haciendo cosas que creí que jamás volvería hacer, el miedo era un miedo profundo.

Sin embargo con ayuda de ellas yo también Salí adelante, mis queridas amigas mis hermanas del alma, gracias a ellas hice muchas cosas que pensé que no podría hacer, estoy tan agradecida.

Aun recuerdo cuando el primo de Lucy nos rogó para convertirnos en modelos suplentes, fue gracioso, pues las modelos que habían contratado habían cancelado de ultima hora y fue toda un odisea.

Erza tiene razón ellos ahora no nos pueden hacer nada, pero Lucy creo que sigue afectada por ellos, creo que después de todo, no podremos ocultar por mucho mas tiempo esta mentira de disfraces.

Lucy es fuerte, pero es cuestión de tiempo antes de que recaiga nuevamente, aun que no puedo decir a ciencia cierta cuanto será capaz de soportar, lo que mas me indigna es que a pesar de las demandas en su contra jamás procedieron a algo y quedo en el olvido comprando el silencio de los medios, policía e incluso de los afectados.

Todo rastro de aquel atroz pasado había sido borrado, por sus padres, pues quien no estaba desacuerdo era destruidos, ese fue el caso de Erza quien quedo huérfana a los 14 años, pues su padres murieron misteriosamente en un accidente automovilístico, y las empresas de su familia fueron absorbidas por los Fernández.

En mi caso la oposición de mis padres nos causo la bancarrota total y en el caso de Lucy intentaron desprestigiar a su familia, sin embargo sucedieron algunos puntos y finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo.

Así fue como nos mandaron al mismo internado en Alemania, donde terminamos nuestra secundaria, al final resultamos siendo grandes amigas así que finalmente decidimos ir a Inglaterra para estudiar la preparatoria e ingresar a Harvard en la universidad, sin embargo al convertirnos en modelos viajamos por Europa y Asia conocimos la universidad fairy tail, una escuela privada ubicada en Japón, a 30 min. de Tokio por la súper carretera o por tren a 15 min.

Japón es un sitio agradable, sin embargo al principio tuvimos nuestras dificultades;. Finalmente suspire cansada, las horas se habían ido volando y entre recuerdos y preocupaciones se había ido mi día.

Así me en camine al estacionamiento para esperar a las chicas para después ir a ver al presidente Gildards.

**NATSU POV:- **

Desde esa noche, no había dejado de pensar en la preciosa chica de ojos verdes, por alguna razón me siento profundamente atraído por ella, tiene algo que no se explicar, pero me gusta.

La chica es una caja de sorpresas, cuando el sábado por la mañana ella y sus amigas aparecieron en los noticieros locales su aparición en semejante evento, habían opacado completamente la noticia de que nosotros estábamos en el país y en la misma ciudad que ellas.

Después de ver la noticia me decidí buscar videos en la red de su repentina presentación, en ese evento y como pensé no fue muy difícil encontrar alguno, habían varios videos cortos y entretanto encontré uno que tiene la duración de 1:30 min.

Así que me senté cómodamente a ver el video, donde las vi bailar, gritar, saltar y felicitar a los participantes hasta el momento en un DJ subió al escenario con un remix solo de Katty Perry empezando con Laast night Friday, seguido por California girls, Firework, Wide awake, hot and cold, part. Of. me y terminando con E.T.

Donde en el inicio de la canción, salio la chica peliazul cantando sobre el escenario,

Hey natsu que vez?:- me dijo interesado Gajeel

Un video:- le conteste restándole importancia, mientras seguía observándolo

Son las de anoche:- dijo Happy acercándose al lugar

Si:- dije embelezado observando, cuando la chica peliazul jalo a Stella para que cantara con ella

No cantan mal:- dijo Gray que recién llegaba y seguido de eso observe como la chica pelirroja se integraba finalmente formando un trío, espectacular,

Tienen talento:- dijo Gerald, haciendo que me volteara a verlos pues prácticamente estaba encima de mí

Pero mas importante, están sobre mi:- les dije entre dientes

No te enojes, solo queremos ver:- me dijo Gray

Esas chicas van a estar en problemas:- dijo Gerald sentándose en el sillón

Seguro que si, pero tienen talento:- dijo Gajeel volteando una silla para sentarse

Considero que deberíamos conocerlas mejor:- dijo Happy pensativo

Hace tiempo un productor quiso contratarlas para uno de nuestros videos y ellas rechazaron la oferta:- nos comento Gerald

No solo nos ignora, opacan nuestra llegada al país, ahora resulta que también nos rechazan:- dije un poco molesto por lo recién descubierto

No me digas que te sientes ofendido:- dijo con burla Gajeel

Ofendido? NOSOTROS vivimos de nuestra fama!:- les recordé

Natsu tiene razón, la prensa amarillista nos va a comer por esto:- dijo Gray sentando cabeza

Que piensas hacer natsu?:- me dijo Happy con una sonrisa

mmm...… no lo se pero esto no se va a quedar así por así:- conteste con una sonrisa maliciosa

* * *

**Que les parecio ESTE CAPITULO?**

**BUENO , LES AGRADESCO POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERME Y POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA,Y ESPERO LEER SUS COMENTRIOS CON IMPACIENCIA, SON UN EXELENTE ALICIENTE PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO **

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO **

ATT:-SIMCA90


	5. Enfrentando al enemigo

**Notas iniciales:**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima sensei.**

**2.- Si me pertenecieran Natsu le hubiera robado su primer beso a Lucy y Geral ya se hubiera secuestrado a Erza.**

**3.- Apartir de ahora estare respondiendo sus comentarios al final del capitulo.**

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**Lucy pov:- **

Al llegar a el enorme salón de clases, sin preocupación alguna me senté en el primer asiento libre que encontré, que son muchos en la par de enfrente del aula.

La clase de hoy es particularmente complicada. Cuando mi celular repentinamente empezó a vibrar haciendo que saliera de mi clase para contestar

-¡Lucy! que bueno que contestas:- me dijo el mientras yo caminaba para alejarme de mi salón.

-¿Que pasa?- mi tono de voz se podía escuchar la preocupación

-Quiero cuando vengan a la oficina se presenten como las estrellas que son:- pero hoy no se escuchaba como todos los días, más bien parecía ¿nervioso?

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que ese pedido?:- le pregunte extrañada pues no era normal en el.

-Más que nada es por su seguridad. He hablado con el director para pedirle que mantenga su identidad en secreto ahora que ellos están aquí:- me dijo finalmente contestando a mis dudas internas

-Comprendo:- le dije, mientras por dentro temblaba de miedo

-Las veo por la tarde-: me lo dijo de tal manera que me tranquilizaba escucharlo.

Seguido de esto les mande un mensaje a las chicas donde les pedí vernos en el estacionamiento.

Inmediatamente regrese a mi aula par recoger mis cosas y disculparme con el profesor por mi ausencia. Salí del edificio donde me encontraba para dirigirme al estacionamiento cuidando que nadie me siguiera.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin las vi llegar. Mire a los alrededores asegurándome que no hubiera nadie en el estacionamiento antes de hablar con ellas.

-Chicas tenemos que irnos ahora:- las Observe mirándome desorientadas

-¿Que sucede Lucy?:- me dijo Levi curiosa

-El director nos quiere en su oficina por la tarde. Pero Loke me aviso para ir preparadas:- les dije entrando al automóvil que Erza había abierto para irnos

-Si Loke lo dice será por algo así que no hay que despreciar su orden:- me dijo Erza conduciendo en dirección opuesta a nuestro departamento

-¿A donde vamos?:- pregunte mirando en dirección a donde íbamos

-Vamos a ver a George:- me dijo ella calmada

-Es decir vamos de compras:- salto de alegría Levi

-P-pero ¿no vamos a llegar en bocho?:- me queje pues quería sacar mí amado Astron

-No, de hecho hoy tengo que ir por mi auto al taller así que nos queda perfecto en lo que este se queda en servicio- Erza me sonrío calmadamente mientras se soltaba el cabello y hacia aun lado sus lentes.

-Así que partir de mañana iremos en taxi a la escuela:- dijo con ironía Levi

-Es eso o nos arriesgamos a que nos descubran en la escuela- dije yo pues mas que nunca nuestros pellejos están en juego.

-Vamos Levi ya sabemos que quieres pasear libremente en tu auto pero también tenemos una imagen que mantener dentro de la escuela y fuera de ella:- nos contesto Erza de manera conciliadora.

Poco después llegamos a un taller mecánico en las ajetreadas calles de Tokio donde nos recibió Max. Un chico lindo que nos atiende en el taller mecánico que por desgracia tiene novia.

-Vengo por mi auto:- dijo Erza entregándole las llaves de nuestro bochito

-¿Que requiere este?:- nos dijo señalando el auto

-Revisión general, arreglen todos los desperfectos:- dijo Erza mientras Levi y yo salíamos caminando del establecimiento esperando a que saliera el deslumbrante auto Mercedes-Benz CLS63 AMG de Erza de color blanco perlado.

Una vez que nos lo entregaron subimos gustosas dirigiéndonos a ver a George, era lo único que nos faltaba antes de pasar a ver a presidente.

**Levi pov:- **

Las tres íbamos cómodamente transportadas en el carro de Erza. Al llegar a una calle alejada del bullicio de la ciudad.

Un edifico del estilo colonial -llegamos al taller de George – dije observando el lugar con detenimiento, un bonito vecindario donde las hojas de los árboles se ven caer con gracia.

Entramos al edificio subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Sin preámbulos tocamos la puerta donde nos recibió Akari su asistente.

De manera atenta nos guío hasta una salita donde esperamos a que George nos atendiera. No paso mucho cuando el nos tendió mostrándonos la nueva colección de invierno.

Así que al ver las preciosas prendas que nos mostró nos dirigimos a los vestidores que estaban al fondo de su amplio taller de modas.

Pasaron muchas prendas por nuestros vestidores hasta que encontramos las pendas adecuadas.

Primero estaba Erza con body de color azul rey y detalles en negro, unas zapatillas en color negro. Sus accesorios eran únicamente un cinturón negro que caía en la cintura marcándola con un precioso saquillo en color plateado y su cabello escarlata recogido en una coleta alta.

Lucy vestía un sexy vestido de corte recto de color rosa claro con un saco blanco de largos vuelos al frente y un cinturón negro. De contraste con unas zapatillas de color blanco y su cabellera recogida en una trenza de lado.

Mientras que yo había optado por un saco y pantalón de corte recto de color azul marino. Una blusa cruzada en color amarillo que combinan a la perfección con las zapatillas negras que he escogido de tacón amarillo.

-Se ven divinas- nos dijo dedicándonos una sonrisa

- Por el contrario. Tú haces magia- le dijo Lucy

-es hora de irnos- les dije al ver lo tarde que era

-manda la factura a la casa:- Erza le dijo finalmente saliendo del edificio dirigiéndonos al auto para ir a ver al presidente.

En el camino Lucy y yo terminábamos de maquillarnos mientras Erza conduce. Al llegar rápidamente Erza hizo su labor de maquillase mientas que nosotras moríamos de angustia.

Sin perder tiempo Lucy le marco a su adorado primo para avísale de nuestra llegada, pero este ya nos espera en la oficina del director

-Erza ¿estas lista?- dije yo asomándome al auto

-Si:-dijo ella saliendo despampanante

-Bien por que vamos a la boca del lobo- dijo Lucy mientras que caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa retirándose los lentes de contacto

-Por Dios se me había olvidado- dije sacando de mi bolsa mi estuche de lentes de sol para ponérmelos hasta llegar al baño para quitarme los de contacto.

-Levi-Chan te acompaño- me dijo Lucy mientras que Erza la miraba de manera cómplice para después ambas sonreír en un breve silencio.

-Por cierto recuerda que aquí no me puedes llamar así:- la reprendí ligeramente por su error.

-Es la costumbre marina:- dijo corrigiendo el pequeño descuido cuando en eso entraron unas empleadas al lugar.

-No es posible entonces están aquí:- dijo emocionada una de ellas

-Si, pero por lo que he escuchado piensan filmar por aquí:- dijo con emoción la otra ignorando nuestra presencia

-Vámonos:- dijo Erza saliendo del baño seguido de esto Lucy la siguió y yo solo terminaba de meter mi estuche en mi bolso. Estaba por salir cuando escuche algo que posiblemente nos afectaría.

-Dicen que quieren meter a Stella, marina y titania en el video- mientras yo me apresuraba salir para alcanzar a las chicas que ya habían avanzado. Lo que acaba de escuchar me dejo pensando.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar al elevador que nos llevara al último piso. Una vez ahí hablamos un breve momento con la recepcionista del director que nos hizo pasar sin demora.

Así llegamos con un cierto nerviosismo a la oficina del director donde nos hicieron pasar inmediatamente.

-Chicas me alegro de verlas:- dijo el presidente Gildards mientras que Loke se veía un poco mas serio de lo común. Fue entonces que el presidente nos hizo una seña para que nos sentáramos en la cómoda sala de cuero negro que hay en su oficina.

-Buenas tardes:- dijimos las tres al unísono tomando asiento

-Chicas ¿como empezar?:- dijo serio y nosotras prácticamente temblábamos pues sabíamos a la perfección a lo que se refería.

-El sábado ustedes…- dijo en busca de las palabras adecuadas

-Discúlpennos no volverá a suceder:- dijo rápidamente Erza con ese tono calmado que la caracteriza mientras observaba al presidente. Su cara denotaba una enorme seriedad cuando alzo la cabeza y nos miro fijamente

-Estuvieron geniales:- dijo el con una enorme sonrisa:- sin embargo esto amerita una amonestación por infligir con el contrato.

-Pero. Como son las mejores no las despediré además cana me ha contado que ella tuvo parte de culpa:- sacando un cojín con la foto de su hija al instante en que se pone a abrazarlo con ojitos de cordero seguramente imaginándose a su hija cana.

-Como diga:- dijimos las tres aliviadas

-Por lo que tendrán que hacer unos cuantos trabajos sin protestas-sentencio pero esa parte era la que de algún modo no me daba buena espina.

**Natsu Pov:-**

El lunes llego las clases transcurrían de manera normal y con la mirada en los descansos buscaba a la chica de trenzas. Pero no había señal de ella así paso la tarde estaba aburrido cuando decidí saltarme la ultima clase cuando la pude ver desde lo lejos.

Parecía estar esperando a alguien la observe un momento y otras dos chicas se acercaron a ella.

Misteriosas realmente la escena se veía hasta sospechosas y las tres poco después se fueron en un bocho viejo y feo. A decir verdad algo en esa chica me llama la atención.

Estoy seguro que su físico no es. Quiero saber su nombre, por alguna razón su rostro me suena de algún lado pero mi mente no terminaba de captar de donde.

Y aun que parezca increíble ella despertó viejos recuerdos míos donde no estoy contento con lo que hice… no merezco el perdón de las personas que dañe.

**Flasback:-**

Lucy Goldsmith, esa chica es tu prometida:- me dijo mi padre mostrándome una foto de ella en la cual se veía una chica gordita de rubios cabellos, frenillos y barros en el rostro

No padre, yo no me casare con esa horrible mujer:- dije finalmente azotando la puerta

Mi padre se veía molesto pero lo había dejado atrás. No quise seguir detallando a esa fea mujer.

Todos los días eran lo mismo "aburrido" no importa cuanto quisiera cambiar las cosas. Mis caprichos en la escuela eran cumplidos por la multitud de chicas que me asedian a diario hasta que conocí un chico extraño llamado Zeref.

El me saco de mi rutina mostrándome un camino que nunca antes había visto. Me enseño el arte de violentar.

Pronto mis amigos y yo nos vimos envueltos en un mundo oscuro que traía esa emocionante frescura a nuestra vida. Empezando con bromas pesadas hace correr la adrenalina en mis venas.

Nos hace sentir de alguna manera excitados por lo que pasa. Cada vez volviéndose más y más crueles hasta el punto en que llegamos a un callejón oscuro.

No importaba cuanto hiciéramos sufrir a las personas ya no me satisface. cuando ella apareció intentando desesperadamente salvar a su amiga.

Ese acto desesperado me molesto y por su culpa también tuvimos un testigo después por algún rayo de iluminación paramos pues la chica llamada Lucy estaba al borde de la muerte.

Paso otro año mas para que nuestros ánimos calmaran después de Lucy había una necesidad de desquitarme con lo que estuviera cerca. Entonces fue cuando conocimos al viejo Gildards quien nos saco de nuestra profunda oscuridad.

Nos dio tiempo de enderezar nuestro camino y enmendar nuestros errores. Estábamos perdidos pero en una platica nos dijo algo que nos permitió comprender lo que nos estaba pasando.

-Natsu y ustedes chicos también escuchen:- nos hablo seriamente volviéndose la luz en la oscuridad en la que nos encontramos sumergidos.

-Y ahora que?:- se quejo Gajuelo pues estaba incrédulo que el nos fuera a salvar de nuestra oscuridad

No había día en el que el no estuviera a nuestro lado en nuestra amarga transición.

-Deben aprender que si desprecian a una persona es amargo pues normalmente esa misma persona terminara por demostrarles que están en un error- dijo el mientras que Gray tomaba un trago.

-Entonces ¿como podemos cambiar?:- dijo Gerald desde el fondo de la oscura habitación en la que estábamos

-Primero tienen que comprender que siempre te enteras que duele cuando se rompe:- dijo refiriéndose a nuestros actos con las personas

-Entonces ¿debemos estar agradecidos por que no murió nadie?:- dijo Happy con cierta inocencia

-No es necesario que alguien muera para saber que se rompe- nos dijo el mientras se levantaba para ver la lluvia caer.

-Es por decir un ejemplo: si saltas desde un paracaídas te das cuenta que no hay nada abajo, no hay nadie que detenga tu caída. Incluso si saltas te das cuenta que en este mundo no eres más que una pulga- dijo Gildards así dándonos a entender que no estábamos haciendo nada de provecho y nuestra falta de experiencia en la vida era nuestro mayor problema.

Después de eso pasamos en rehabilitación social y terapias para el manejo de ira poco después fuimos a buscar a todas las personas que agredimos muchas o más bien todos nos recibieron con insultos y terror.

Los entendíamos y tratamos de enmendar nuestros errores. Después de mucho trabajo y horas de visitas y largas platicas nos hicimos amigos de la mayoría de ellos salvo por cuatro chicas que no logramos encontrar.

Ni siquiera nuestros ex compañeros sabían de ellas pues parecía que se las había tragado la tierra: Evergreen Gorgón, Erza Scarlet Lahel, Levi Mcgarden y Lucy Goldsmith.

A las cuatro las buscamos por cielo mar y tierra. Pero estas habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro alguno. de cierta manera me deja una gran preocupación interna sin embargo con la mayoría de las personas que lastimamos nos han perdonado, así saltamos a la fama con el apoyo del viejo Gildards.

Siempre esta ese remordimiento en mi mente: ver como en mis recuerdos aquella chica rubia se retorcía de dolor, verla prácticamente agonizar de alguna manera me dolió. El viejo Gildards tenía razón

**Fin del fash back:-**

-Por esa razón creo mi instinto me guía a ella. Pues parecía huir de mi, aun que también podía ser el caso que simplemente no le interese nuestra música pues los mataditos siempre son raros.

Así que mejor la deje pasar aun que seguía intrigándome regrese a clases y después de ellas me reuní con los chicos pues nos había mandado a llamar el viejo.

-Natsu ¿sabes si podremos comer pescado?:- me pregunto Happy con su habitual cara de hambriento

Tal vez después de hablar con el vallamos por comida:- le dije mientras que los demás me miraban

-¿Pescado otra vez?- dijo Gray sin mucho ánimo

-Vamos es nutritivo- les dije mientras que subíamos a nuestros automóviles.

Así arrancamos sin perder tiempo y la muchedumbre nos observaba partir aun que estuvimos en rehabilitación algunos hábitos no mueren.

-Natsu he escuchado por ahí que el presidente quiere hacernos trabaja en un musical:- me dijo Happy con preocupación

-Entonces no es tan malo- le dije mientras mi vista estaba fija en la carretera

-Si lo es- lloriqueo Happy

-¿Por que?:- pregunte pues no deducía su pesar

-Pues por que nos harán trabajar más y no abra tiempo para comer- me comento haciendo un drama por ello.

-No, por el contrario amigo. Habrá más comida que degustar- le dije con una sonrisa

-Si pero menos tiempo para disfrutarla- me rebatió el

-Peleando por la comida: eso es molesto- se quejo Gajeel desde el monitor del carro

-Es como decirte a ti que no estarás con tu amada I-pad- le contesto Happy a lo que Gajeel solo bufo molesto

-¡Ya chicos! si es trabajo es mejor para nosotros:- dijo finalmente Gerald metiéndose en la conversación.

-Es que ustedes no entienden mi amor por la comida- se quejo Happy

-¡Ya! no es para tanto:- dijo Gray

Al llegar a la agencia bajamos de nuestros respectivos automóviles para dirigirnos a ver a Gildards que nos había mandado a llamar. Por alguna razón estaba pensando en la musa de ojos verdes de la pasada noche.

Pero al entrara mi sorpresa fue mayor al verla a ella junto con las otras dos chicas y un sujeto que me miraba de una manera espeluznante.

-¡Que bien! llegan justo a tiempo- nos dijo con alegría indicándonos tomar asiento

-Chicas, chicos a partir de mañana van a trabajar juntos así que espero que se lleven bien- al decir eso me inunde de satisfacción saber que trabajaría con esa hermosura de mujer.

Fue cuando mi mirada se poso en ella tan elegante y sexi con ese lindo vestido rosa. Pero sin duda su mirada es espectacular a pesar de que se vea tan fría como un iceberg.

-Como desees Gildards- la chica pelirroja respondió y un rostro de satisfacción en Gildards se dibujo.

Repentinamente la situación se torno tensa. Mucho más de lo esperado en un acto desesperado lo único que se me ocurrió hacer

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel será un placer trabajar con ustedes:- les dije y ellas se miraron un momento entre si para luego mirar al presidente.

-¿En que consiste el trabajo?- contestaron las tres de manera automática ignorándome completamente.

-Van actuar en una película- dijo el viejo finalmente mirándonos a todos

- ¿una película?- pregunto incrédula la chica Peliazul

-Pero Gildards somos **modelos** no actrices:- dijo la preciosa Stella en forma de reproche.

-Lo se, por eso serán asistidas y entrenadas por el departamento de actuación- dijo el dejando claro que no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

-¿Entonces cual es nuestro trabajo?:- pregunto con cautela Happy

-Y en cuanto a ustedes chicos ¿no tienen ningún problema cierto?:- dijo Gildards mirándonos con un aura escalofriante.

-No-contestamos en automático

-Siendo así nos retiramos- dijo la pelirroja despidiéndose cortésmente de los presentes y el presidente

-El día de mañana empezamos a las 12- les dijo antes de que terminaran de salir por aquella puerta doble de madera en color negro.

-Bien chicos ustedes estarán a cargo de la música y algo más. Déjenme les explico:-sentencio

-Por supuesto que no tenemos ningún problema con eso- le dijo Gerald poniéndose al frente mientras que esperamos pacientemente lo que nos decía.

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

Bueno ya estoy por aqui con este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado. Empezando estoy bastante impactada por el capitulo 297 del manga no se que decir, para quienes no han visto el manga les recomendaria que lo vieran ¡va muy bueno!.

Como estoy escasa de tiempo para contestar a sus reviews sere breve pero los he leido todos y estoy muy contenta por eso:

**Infinity Infinytum,azulkg,minamidani,MajoDragneel,Gabe Logan,kanako,NaLu y SasuSaku,locaa enamorada yTsuki Kuroi muchas gracias por leer este fic. **

Se que natsu merece sufir por eso recurro a ustedes ya que ultimamente he estado escasa de ideas pero se que me podran ayudar verdad que ¿si? a todas mis preciosas lectoras y lectores les pido encarecidamente un favor: ¿me pueden decir cual seria la mejor forma de torturar a nastu en este fic?.

en verdad les agradesco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia asi como las demas muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que tengasn un buen dia. les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

**Att: Simca90**


	6. Encuentros inimaginables

**Notas iniciales:**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima sensei.**

**2.- Si me pertenecieran Natsu le hubiera robado su primer beso a Lucy y Geral ya se hubiera secuestrado a Erza.**

**3.- Apartir de ahora estare respondiendo sus comentarios al final del capitulo.**

**4:- MIL DISCULPAS POR EL ERROR DEL CAPITULO DE HACE RATO u_u PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO.**

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

**Lucy pov:-**

¡Lo que nos faltaba! trabajar con ellos era lo que mas queríamos evitar pero el presidente se empeña en hacer lo contrario.

¡Como es posible! De hoy en adelante extrañare mis cómodas vestimentas para lucir esos trajes de diseño que guardo en un cajón.

-Saben chicas no se ustedes pero se me apetece ir al cine- les dije de manera tranquila preparando nuestras bolsas para cambiarnos.

-A mi también me gustaría… pero vallamos a descansar a partir de mañana tendremos mucho que hacer- dijo Erza mirando por el retrovisor del auto llamando la atención de Levi y la mía.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos vienen siguiendo?:- dijo Levi fastidiada al verlos detrás de nosotras

-si es así podemos despistarlos- dijo Erza con una sonrisa picara captando inmediatamente su idea.

¿Que sugieres?:- un tono de malicia se puede escuchar en mi voz

-Agarrense- dijo Erza dando un volantazo para dar la vuelta en la avenida

-¡Estas loca!- le dije al ver como daba la vuelta en plena avenida transitada. Como en cámara lenta vi como pasaba a un lado de un vehiculo verde que solo nos insultaba con el claxon.

-¡loca! Se queda corto- se quejo Levi desde el asiento trasero

-con eso basta para despistarlos por ahora vallamos al centro comercial- dijo Erza con una linda sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Así que rápidamente cambie mis atuendos en lo que Erza transitaba en las concurridas calles de Tokio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestro aspecto había cambiado salvo por Erza quien es la que conduce pero con ayuda de Levi fue mas fácil para ella.

Condujo hasta un estacionamiento subterráneo. Una vez estacionadas se cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando nuestras lujosas prendas en la cajuela.

-Bien ¡con esto podemos andar libremente por la ciudad!- nos dijo Levi estirándose a un lado del auto de Erza.

-Eso me recuerda que tenemos que hacer las compras- les dije recordando que ya nos hacia falta parte de la despensa.

- primero ocupémoslos en lo que nos hace falta y si nos queda tiempo iremos al cine- nos dijo Erza de manera concitadora terminando de salir del auto.

Caminamos como de costumbre saliendo del estacionamiento para ir a los lugares donde tenemos que comprar el material que nos corresponde para terminar nuestros trabajos de la escuela.

-Son las dos de la tarde nos vemos aquí en dos horas- refiriéndose a este pequeño parque que hay frente al estacionamiento

- nos vemos mas tarde chicas- de hice una seña para ir rápidamente a conseguir mi material mientras que ellas iban por otro camino.

Mis pasos se volvieron pesados al recordar lo sucedido unos minutos antes en la oficina del presidente. ¡No puedo creerlo! Simplemente inaceptable por ello tendré que considerar dejar el mundo de las pasarelas.

¡No! Que me pasa he trabajado tanto en ello para llegar a ser lo que soy que no puedo botarlo simplemente por que ellos estén de vuelta en nuestra vida.

Mi mirada se había agudizado mis pasos eran firmes pero rápidos esquivando a quien se me pusiera en frente avanzando hasta llegar a mi destino.

"La librería Albania" una gran librería donde puedo encontrara toda clase de libros una vez en frente pude sentirme relajada. Camine lentamente vigilando que no hubiera ningún auto para poder cruzar.

Una vez adentro del edifico tome el elevador presionando el botón del noveno piso mientras que escuchaba tranquilamente la música de fondo en un breve momento ya me encuentro en la librería recorriendo los estantes en busca de los libros que necesitare.

**Natsu pov:**

**-**estoy impresionado nunca imagine que encontraría a una chica como ella- dijo Gerald refiriéndose a la pelirroja.

-dirás una loca como esa- le dijo Gajeel desde los monitores

-Pero tú estas más loco que ella- le respondió Happy jugando con el popote de una bebida.

-¿de quien fue la brillante idea de seguirlas?- se quejo Gray fastidiado por el tráfico

-Mía, pero yo no les pedí que me acompañaran- le dije terminando de acomodarme la gorra.

-Gajeel amo tu sistema de navegación- dijo Gray al encontrar al fin un estacionamiento. Justo cuando yo vi pasar a la chica misteriosa de la escuela.

-Happy conduce yo voy a atender otros asuntos- le dije desabrochándome el cinturón aprovechando el alto.

-Natsu espera-dijo nervioso apenas cambiando de asiento para cuando el verde se coloco en el semáforo y yo salía corriendo detrás de aquella extraña chica.

Si que camina rápido por que en cuestión de segundos ya la había perdido de vista. Camine en línea recta hasta que nuevamente la logre ver cruzar la calle y dos cuadras mas adelante entro a un edificio.

Esperando ver los pisos donde se detiene el ascensor. Pero como dios me ama únicamente se detuvo en el noveno piso tomando el mismo ascensor para subir hasta ahí.

Tranquilamente tome el ascensor y espere hasta llegar ahí ocultando mi cabellera dentro de la gorra y unos lentes marcaron mi cambio. Al salir me lleve la sorpresa que estaba en una librería.

Por alguna razón me sorprendió ver tantos libros en aquellos enormes estantes de madera y algunos más en exhibidores en el centro. Al verla danzar ágilmente entre los estantes me causo curiosidad.

Entre tratando de pasar desapercibido caminando cerca de donde estaba para no perderla de vista escudriñándola con la mirada ¿Qué es lo que tiene que me llama la atención? Es algo que tengo que averiguar.

Como metal al imán me fui acercando cuando vi que trataba de alcanzar un libro de un estante superior. ¡Este es el momento! Me acerque a ella con pasos lentos e incluso sentí que mi respiración se detenía con tal de no asustarla.

-Aquí tienes- le dije ofreciendo el libro que antes trataba de alcanzar

-gracias- dijo ella volteándose pero su rostro palideció como si hubiera visto a un fantasma al mirarme

-¿estas bien?:- le dije mirándola fijamente mientras ella parecía huir de mí.

-me tengo que ir- dijo ella con pasos apresurados pero yo no la voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente

-discúlpame por asuntarte pero no entiendo mucho el japonés y estoy buscando un libro ¿no se si me puedas ayudar por favor?- le dije alcanzándola y pareció relajarse un poco.

-puedes pedírselo a la encargada-dijo tratando de zafarse

-Pero estoy seguro que tu me puedes ayudar mas que ella- le dije señalándola sutilmente para que viera como estaba acomodando los libros.

-¿que libro buscas?-entonces me quede en blanco ni si quiera pensaba comprar un libro y como de milagro me acorde de uno que necesito para la escuela.

- estoy buscando una guía penal-entonces lo pensó por un momento

- ¿estudias derecho?- me pregunto buscando por los estantes del establecimiento

-Si, pero me acabo de transferir a Tokio por lo que me esta costando un poco adaptarme- conteste observando como ella parecía tener la mirada fija en los estantes.

- ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto ella jalando varios libros de los estantes

- De Londres- conteste calmadamente y ella seguía sin mirarme jalando libros

-Aquí tienes estos libros podrán ayudarte en lo que necesites- me dijo dándome como seis libros para marcharse inmediatamente

-Espera- le dije haciendo que se detuviera en su camino una vez más- me gustaría agradecerte la ayuda.

-esta bien así - me dijo ella acercándose a la caja pagando el libro le ayude a bajar antes.

-insisto- le dije tratando de que por lo menos me dijera su nombre pero fue en vano por que salio sin decirme nada

Después de algunas maromas con los libros que me acababa de pagar salí corriendo tras de ella, para mi sorpresa la alcance en el elevador.

-eres persistente- me dijo ella con un toque de inseguridad

-tranquila no muerdo- dije con un poco de risa pero al ver el rostro de la chica parecía un poco distante.

- los chicos como tu siempre son un problema- ¡eso si que había sido directo!

-solo estoy tratando de ser cortes- dije en mi defensa

- tu estudias en Fairy Tail ¿verdad?- le dije mientras la chica parecía caerse del asombro

- ¿m-m-me haz visto?- claro que la he visto resalta bastante a pesar de su apariencia

-si ¿Por qué no tomamos un café?- le dije tratando de amenizar la situación que repentinamente se había vuelto tensa.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron frente a nosotros y ella salio con pasos lentos.

- no gracias, me tengo que ir- me dijo ella insistiendo que se tenia que ir.

-Por lo menos dime tu nombre- le dije alcanzándola en eso volteo a mirarme fijamente con esos hermosos ojos cafés.

- ¿si te lo digo me dejas de molestar?- lo pensé por un momento y asentí notando que su ingles era muy fluido y con perfecto acento ingles.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Hearthefilia ¿contento?- dijo marchándose entre la multitud de gente de las calles de Tokio

Con que Lucy Hearthefilia una chica bastante interesante, espero tener la oportunidad de verla nuevamente.

Camine unas cuadras hasta que llegue a una cafetería tranquila los libros que había comprado gracias a esa chica pesan y ni siquiera me había fijado que había comprado.

El colmo de mi parte saque el teléfono marcándole a Happy para que me dijeran donde los veo.

-¿Dónde estas?- me dijo del otro lado de la línea mientras yo miraba por la ventana detenidamente

-en una cafetería que se llama Sakura- dije mirando la carta que me habían puesto enfrente-¿Dónde están ustedes?

-Estamos en un lugar llamado Macro plaza- me dijo entre risas mientras yo pedía un expreso a la linda mesera que me atendía.

-los alcanzo mas tarde- dije cortando la llamada para tomar la taza de café que tenia enfrente.

**Levi pov:-**

Después de un rato de estar caminando logre ver un pequeño local de computación veré si tienen el programa que necesito. Así entre fastidiada y cansada al pequeño local.

-¿Disculpe tendrá un programa llamado Autocad?- le pregunte al encargado del lugar el hombre me miro fijamente un momento y se acomodo los lentes antes de responder.

-por supuesto señorita en un momento se lo muestro- seguido de eso lo vi avanzar rápidamente a un estante para buscar el programa que necesito.

Mientra mirare si veo algo mas que me guste, pude observar varios accesorios para computadoras, laptops, I-pads y tablets. Tal vez le compre una nueva funda a mi tableta, cuando mis ojos vieron una hermosa funda de color azul con naranja mis ojos brillaron ante el hermoso diseño que tiene.

-aquí esta señorita- me dijo el señor mostrándome el programa cuando una voz masculina se escucho antes de que le pidiera que me vendiera esa hermosa funda.

-Me puede dar esta funda-al voltearme vi un hombre alto, fiero y espeluznante.

-por supuesto joven ¿le puedo ofrecer algo más?- le pregunto el encargado pero que se cree al ignorarme.

- me puede cobrar por favor- dije con nerviosismo.

- disculpe ¡ya le hago su nota!- dijo haciendo rápido mi nota de cobro

-¡que no puedes esperar hasta que termine de atenderme?- se quejo con una cara siniestra al verme.

-claro que no ¡yo llegue primero!:- le conteste armándome de valor al verlo tan cerca de mí. Pero no iba a dejar que el miedo me venciera una vez más ¡no! por Lucy.

-pero si no le estabas diciendo nada enana- ¡pero quien se cree este tipejo! Como que me llamo Levi Macgarden me va a escuchar.

- eso a mi no me interesa ¡tienes que aprender a esperar tu turno!- su actitud me estaba molestando mas de lo que quisiera- se cobra por favor- le dije al encargado entregando mi tarjeta y mi credencial para que efectuaran el cobro.

-aquí esta cóbrese- dijo imitando la acción. Lo fulmine con la mirada para al fin tomar el ticket de compra junto con mis pertenencias para salir.

Salí de aquel establecimiento hecha una furia y por que por culpa de ese cretino ¿Qué se cree? Arg de no ser por que soy una dama no le arranco la cabeza.

Ya, ya lo más importante ahora es relajarme. Ya tengo lo que necesito así que un me queda tiempo para hacer algunas otras compras dije al mirar el reloj.

Dejando de lado al tipejo ese camine un par de cuadras entre la gente hasta llegar a mi zapatería favorita "Susukihotaru".

- Levi cuento tiempo sin verte- me dijo jet el encargado de la zapatería

-no ha sido tanto tiempo- conteste con una sonrisa amenizando el ambiente

- te muestro nuestra nueva colección- me dijo guiándome al interior del local donde están las nuevas colecciones de zapatos de importación.

-como siempre este lugar es maravilloso- dije mirando los estantes coloridos de cristal que había para exhibir los zapatos.

-espero que alguno sea de tu agrado- me dijo para dejarme un momento a solas en lo que observo todos los hermosos zapatos que hay.

Depuse de algunos minutos finalmente me decidí por los modelos que me quería probar. En pocos minutos jet me trajo todos los modelos que le había pedido.

Me probé uno a uno hasta que me decidí por un par de alpargatas moradas decoradas bellamente en pedrería, unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja de color negro en charol y por ultimo un par de tenis verde agua de rallas finas en color amarillo y azul dando la visión de cuadricula.

-por favor los puedes enviar a mi casa- le dije sacando mi tarjeta para pagar

-claro ¿a las ocho esta bien?- me dijo el mientras yo mire el reloj notando que son las 5 de la tarde.

-si- dije yo tomando mí ticket de compra para salir contenta por ahora no creo que vallamos al cine mientras un suspiro cansado se me escapaba.

Por ahora regresare al estacionamiento después de todo no falta mucho para el tiempo que nos indico Erza. Cuando llegue al parque encontré a Lucy sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida abrazando un libro.

-Lucy ¿estas bien?- al verla en ese estado mi preocupación creció y corrí hasta donde estaba ella.

-¿he? Levi-chan- me contesto con un tono ausente..

Poco mas tarde llego Erza con sus compras y nos retiramos a nuestro apartamento, el día había resultado pesado. Lleno de sorpresas y encuentros desagradables.

Días más tarde:

Los días han pasado rápidamente en los ensayos de la pelicula avanza lentamente en lo que nosotras nos adecuamos a la actuación.

Por lo que he leído en el libreto la obra que vamos a representar son cinco historias diferentes que se entrelazan en la vida.

Lo mas extraño es el estricto control con el que se esta trabajando esta película. Primero por que además de nosotras tres esta en el reparto Lissana y Mirajane Strauss.

Quienes son actrices respetables aun que Mirajane tiene una firma para modelar trajes de baño que por cierto no le cae en gracia a Erza.

Por otro lado por el momento trabajamos con los suplentes pues aun no sabemos nada de quienes serán los actores principales.

No comprendo el misterio que rodea esta obra pero no me agrada pues encima de que no sepamos quienes serán las estrellas varoniles tenemos que verles la cara a ese grupo de idiotas al ensayar.

¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?... de alguna forma estoy a agradecida de que ellos estén a cargo de la música mas no de la actuación.

Al entrar al cuarto de ensayo lo que inmediatamente pude percibir es la mirada de odio que Lissana le dedica a Lucy al verla. El salón es amplio pero ni por mas que se quiera evitar no se puede dejar de percibir el aura de batalla que se desata entre Erza y Mirajane.

Por lo que opto siempre estar cerca de Lucy que se pone a calentar frente al espejo con una increíble gracia que hasta cierto punto le envidio. Mientras que los demás únicamente se dedican a observar sin interponerse.

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**Me extrañaron por que yo si =) hoy por fin les puedo traer el capitulo ¿que les parecio el capitulo? a mi me facina y se me facilita escribir esta hermosa historia, pero sigo preparando las maquiavelidades para mi otro fic que muchos de ustedes seguro conocen jajajaja, si para los que me leen y no saben a lo que me refiero pues les tengo la noticia se llama embarazados.**

**si ultimamente he tenido poca inspiracion asi que perdonen la tardanza pero les agradesco su paciencia y preferencia, me gustan mucho leer todos sus comentarios, asi que no se olviden de dejar su review.**

**ahora si respondere a sus comentarios**:

**a-z miner 117744 a-z**: jajajaja he si pero creo que ya se como lo hare sufrir asi que espera con paciencia el escarmiento de natsu buajajaja

**azulkg**:pues yo tengo mi teoria que la chica es lu... jajaja pero habra que esperar a lo que diga mashima ahora nos queda esperar a como se desarolla la historia y mas con lo que se revelo en el capi 301. por otra parte tienes razon ese natsu no tiene remedio es muy orgulloso y tontito XD.

**nalu-chan**: me agrada tu idea espera unos cuantos capitulos y ya me diran como me va quedando la tortura de natsu ¿si?

**akage no onna:**eres perversamente genial jajajaja, sii es... ajam... como te decia muchas gracias por tu preferencia y espero que me sigas leyendo hasta el final.

**Gabe logan: **si, de cierta manera le han abierto los ojos muchas gracias por tu ayuda sempai =)

**locaa enamorada**: muchas gracias por las ideas que me haz dado y espero que te agrade como se valla desarollando la historia =)

**minamidani:**muchas gracias tienes razon me falta meter un poco a los zodiacos pero ya vere como los introdusco de mientras gracias por leer esta historia.

**kanako mei-chan**:gomenne pero igual no he tenido mucho tiempo pero gracias por esperar =) tambien gracias por tu aporte y espero que te alla gustado el capitulo.

**tsuki kuroi:** si perversamente genial me agrada buajajaja gracias por leer y tambien espera con paciencia para que veas como se desarolla la historia =)

**majodragneel**:si yo tambien buajajaja de todos modos muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

**lucia-nami14**: si eso ya no tarda mucho en suceder asi es que esperalo con paciencia.

**miko-mii**: gracias por leer y bueno si los voy a dejar juntos pero igual tendremos que esperar para que suceda.

**akumi-chan**:gracias por tu aporte y si me encanta la idea espero que me sigas leyendo hasta el final =)

**guest:** gracias pr leer y tambien por tu aporte y claro que se dara cuenta de su error.

**asay20:** me alegra que te guste como va desarollandose a mi tambien me gusta la idea de medio matarlos pero tienen que vivir para pagar por sus errores.

** .18:** comprendo tu punto de vista y tambien lo tomare en cuenta gracias por comentar y espero ver mas comentarios tuyos en el futuro =)

**pinkus-pyon**:muchas gracias por leer y espero que sigas esta historia =)

**fullbuster elie dragneel**:¿yo? ¿matar a quien? si yo no mato a ni una mosca XD bueno tal vez una o dos jajajaja gracias por poner esta historia en favoritos y espero seguir viendote por aqui ;D

**nuevamente mil disculpas por el error de dedo de hace rato.**

**eso es todo por hoy no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios ¿si? en verdad les agradesco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia asi como las demas que escribo, espero que tengasn un buen dia. les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.**

**Att: Simca90**


	7. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Notas iniciales:**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima sensei.**

**2.- Si me pertenecieran Natsu le hubiera robado su primer beso a Lucy y Geral ya se hubiera secuestrado a Erza.**

**3.- Apartir de ahora estare respondiendo sus comentarios al final del capitulo.**

**4:- MIL DISCULPAS POR EL ERROR DEL CAPITULO DE HACE RATO u_u como compensacion les pondre el capitulo 7 tambien**

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

Mientras tanto en un lujoso departamento una peculiar pareja habla después de haber recibido una singular llamada.

-cielo ¿estas completamente seguro de querer regresar a Japón?- dijo una sensual mujer con un vestido negro.

-si, ya es hora- le contesto un hombre alto y fuerte mirando por la ventana al exterior.

-comprendo ¿Cuándo partimos?- se acerco al hombre para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-en tres días- entonces de su saco extrajo un cigarro y lo encendió aspirando lentamente su sabor- en Japón esta Natsu dragnel y compañía ¿estas segura de querer ir?

-ya no tengo nada que temer- dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros mientra se acerca a su pareja de manera provocativa. Mientras que el hombre la acerca a el para fundirse en un beso apasionado.

**Lucy pov:**

Desde que empezaron los ensayos mis nervios han estado de punta sin poder bajar la guardia ni un segundo pues Natsu tiene la mirada fija en mí. Ya sea cuando estamos ensayando o cuando estamos descansando.

¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? ¿Que no me puede dejar en paz? Pues por lo visto no puede por que lo sigue haciendo.

Pero mientras sea solo eso no importa es como tener otro admirador mas. Estamos principios de diciembre en dos meses se hará el anuncio oficial de la película y será cuando por fin podamos conocer a los actores masculinos o eso espero.

Por ahora la escuela no me preocupa. pero no dejo de estudiar para no perder el año pues estaremos prácticamente fuera de ella lo que resta del ciclo escolar.

Cuando aceptamos esta propuesta no pensamos que pudiera ser tan complicada ya que como modelos tenemos que mantener cierta disciplina para estar en un excelente peso y un entrenamiento de gestos faciales par expresar lo que se nos indique a pesar de no sentirlo.

Tal vez lo mas difícil de ser actor es la dicción y la expresión corporal. pero esa no es la que nos preocupa ya que como modelos ya la dominamos.

-chicas en tres días empezaremos a filmar- se acerco a nosotros el director de la película Ichiya.- las flores de este jardín tienen un excelente perfume.

- solo tengo una duda director- se acerco Lissana Strauss a el.- según el guión mi personaje Anna tiene un enfrentamiento con Elisa (Levi) por un sujeto llamado Rubén.

-Y ¿que parte de eso no entendiste?- le dijo Ichiya de manera molesta

-que según su guión Anna no se ve que ni por asomo que conozca al tal Rubén pero habla como si estuviera enamorada de el- le rebatió Lissana a el director Ichiya.- ni tampoco hay un arco argumental del cual hablen en el pasado de tal personaje en la vida de Anna.

- entonces tienes problemas de comprensión querida- le dijo indicándole que mejorara su comprensión de lectura mientras que se centraba en nosotras.

-titania espero ver una excelente presentación por parte tuya- dijo finalmente haciendo que Erza asintiera levemente ante su pedido.

En el estudio corrían de un lado a otro los asistentes que se encontraban a cargo de los vestuarios, loas estenografía, camarógrafos, luz etc.

Las personas del equipo de entrenamiento de actuación nos estuvieron apoyando logrando grandes progresos en muy poco tiempo.

El tiempo empezó a pasar con mayor rapidez cuando se dieron inicio las grabaciones de la película, al principio no represento ningún problema realizar las escenas hasta que se suspendieron.

El tiempo de de grabación había pasado rápidamente. Alternando la escuela con las grabaciones esquivarlos no ha representado mayor problema pues nuestros horarios gracias a dios no coinciden.

Los días caminaban rápidamente y las personas se preparan para las celebraciones decembrinas correspondientes fue entonces que recibí una llamada de mi padre.

-Lucy, hija me alegro que me puedas contestar- dijo con una calida pero seria voz.

-padre ¿a que debo el placer de tu llamada?- conteste cortésmente.

-hija tu madre ha despertado- dijo y sentí como un rayo de luz iluminaba mi rostro.

-¿en verdad?- dije sin poder de contener mi alegría en el pecho.

- y también he organizado una fiesta en su honor- dijo el mientra que de cierta manera me incomodo ese pequeño hecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que ha despertado?- pregunte pues una punzada de culpabilidad invadía mi ser.

-hace 6 meses- dijo suavemente mientras yo sentí como se hacia un nudo en la garganta.

-esta bien iré a la fiesta- dije sin pensarlo mas.

- tu madre se alegrara por eso- me dijo un toque de alegría en su voz mientras que miro a mi alrededor.

-antes de cualquier cosa quisiera saber de que magnitud haz organizado esta celebración- conociendo a su padre seguro será por todo lo alto.

-lo de costumbre – dijo sin la menor duda.

-estaré ahí sin falta- le dije tomando una bocanada de aire.

-puedes traer a tus amigas- me dijo calidamente proporcionándome la confianza necesaria para afrentar al mundo en el que se desenvuelven.

-gracias- le dije aliviada ante su comprensión.

-de nada, te envío los detalles a tu correo- me dijo el dando por terminada la llamada.

Después de una cansada tarde el director nos mando a llamar a todos para darnos un importante aviso. En la locacion todos estábamos reunidos extrañados por la llamada repentina del director Ichiya.

-mis queridos camaradas dado a que estamos en diciembre he tomado una decisión de retrazar la filmación por cuestiones del clima y las festividades que se encuentran próximas. Por lo que reanudaremos el día 4 de enero sin falta alguna- dijo el dando vueltas enfundado en su traje blanco y sosteniendo una roza para ofrecérsela a Erza quien avanzaba sin detenerse a la salida.

Me sentí aliviada al saber que tendríamos unas vacaciones en plena filmación. De esa manera no tendría que pedirlas e ir sola al evento que se organiza en casa de mis padres en Inglaterra.

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio. De alguna manera me sentí liberada mientras que mis pensamientos viajan a mi madre y su estado de salud.

-Lucy, ¿estas bien? – me hablo Erza llamando mi atención para subirme a su automóvil.

-¿he?, si solo que estoy un poco distraída- le conteste subiéndome a su automóvil bajando ligeramente el cierra de mi chamarra rosa con blanco.

- ¿Quién te ha llamado?- me pregunto Levi con interés mientras que la observaba por el retrovisor.

-mi padre. Quiere que vallamos una fiesta en honor a mi mama- dije finalmente saboreando las palabras que acaba de pronunciar.

-me alegro por ti Lucy- me dijo Levi abrazándome desde el asiento trasero del auto.

-gracias- y la felicidad me inundaba y fuimos escuchando música hasta llegar a nuestro departamento en el 9 piso.

**Natsu pov:- **

- estas seguro de lo que me pides viejo- le dije a mi padre del otro lado de la linea.

- si, ya es hora de que enfrentes al pasado- me dijo con su voz seria como de costumbre.

- vamos a estar hospedados ahí tres días. He hablado con su padre al respecto así que no hay problema con ello.- así que finalmente la podré ver.

- me temo que no podré ir- le dije mientras que en mi mente alguna desesperación creciente crecía en mi pecho.

-no te estoy preguntando escuincle. Te estoy informando que iras o de lo contrario mandare por ti- me dijo con su voz autoritaria que no me deja mas alternativa.

-¡aye Sr.¡- le conteste como niño regañado.

- mas te vale estar aquí en tres días y con obsequios sorprendentes ¿me entiendes?-me dijo con una voz amenazadora para cortar la llamada.

Después de eso me deje caer en mi cama ¿Cómo podré enfrentarme a la prueba mas dura de mi vida?.

- no haz visto a Lucy Goldsmith desde esa vez ¿no?- me dijo Gerald recargado en el marco de la puerta sobresaltándome en mi lugar.

-no la he visto pero pronto tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo- dije clavando mi mirada en el techo como si fuera realmente interesante.

- los Goldsmith van a celebrar en grande este año- me dijo con su tono de que todo lo sabe.

- ya lo se mi padre me esta obligando a ir al evento- dije con voz llena de reproche dirigiendo mi vista a Gerald notando que tiene una taza de café en las manos.

-no eres el único al parecer tendremos que ir todos- me dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida- ¿por cierto quieres café?

-si, gracias- conteste levantándome de la cama para dirigirme junto con el a la cocina.

-chicos, creo ya lo saben- dije con un tono de voz que se escuchaba perdido mientra me acerco a la cafetera de nuestro amplio departamento, sacando de una de las gavetas de color caoba una taza de color negro con una insignia de color rojo.

- si te refieres al evento Goldsmith. Si, ya lo sabemos- me dijo Gajeel sentado en la silla junto a la mesa con las piernas cruzadas mientras que Happy come pescado frito y Gray esta sentado en la sala leyendo un libro.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Tengo información de que posiblemente ahí estén las chicas que no hemos podido contactar- dijo Gray desde el sillón.

- si es así corremos el riesgo de que se alteren demasiado- me contesto Gajeel meditabundo jugueteando con su pijama de color negro de seda.

- no eso no va a pasar, por lo que me dijo mi viejo voy a estar 3 días en la mansión Goldsmith por lo que cabe que llegue antes del evento- dije serio meditando nuestras posibilidades.

- es cierto mis padres también me dijeron lo mismo- saltando de su lugar para incorporarse a la platica en la cocina.

-entonces vallamos a la villa Goldsmith- dijo firmemente Gerald ante las inquietudes que se estaban formando a nuestro alrededor,

-mañana llega el avión privado que me envío mi padre- comente para que se fueran preparando.

-entonces todo esta decidido mañana partiremos por la tarde a Londres- contesto Happy dejando su plato en el fregadero.

Después de platicar un rato de cosas sin sentido note que el reloj marca las 12:38 am por lo que nos fuimos a acostar y tal vez alguno de ellos preparara su maleta para el viaje.

Camine a mi habitación botando mi camisa en la cesta de ropa mientras que de mi closet saco una pijama de color rojo con negro una de mis favoritas.

Me recosté en la cama examinando las blancas paredes de mi habitación y el gran cuadro de un marco negro de un gran dragón.

Poco después sentí los parpados pesados y el sueño me venció. El amanecer llego sin piedad alguna los rayos del sol que entran en mi ventana me anuncian el inicio del día.

Con pesadez mire el reloj marcando las 8:27 am. Sin muchas ganas entre al baño para refrescarme y después de unos minutos de aseo personal y una ducha rápida salí envuelto en una toalla.

Mire mi closet y escogí las predas mas cómodas pare el viaje que consiste en un pantalón carguero verde una camiseta de manga larga color negro y una chamarra café unos guantes negros y mi bufanda favorita.

Entonces mi vista viajo al estante donde están mis maletas. Tomando una negra de carga en Londres comprare mi traje para asistir al evento. Coloque en ella lo esencial un par de mudas de ropa, utensilios de aseo personal y tome otra chamarra.

Las horas pasaron como agua entre los dedos. En menos tiempo de lo que imagine ya estábamos rumbo al aereopueto. Mi nerviosismo crece y siento un nudo en el estomago.

Eso tan solo por el ver el avión recordándome a mi mismo cuanto odio viajar.

-salamandra ¿estas bien?- me hablo Gajeel para sacarme de mi nube.

-si, eso lo que…- apenas logre decir cuando Happy hablo por mi.

- no te gusta viajar demasiado por que te da vértigo- dijo el muy quitado de la pena.

-entonces ¿por que no te mareas cuando manejas?- dijo Gray sabiendo la respuesta.

- vallamos, entre mas pronto mejor- dijo geral dando por terminada la pequeña discusión del momento.

Para un buen viaje lo único que tengo que hacer es permanecer inconciente hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino. Y como buen amigo Gerald me noqueo con un preciso golpe en el estomago.

Las horas pasaron y me desperté a medio vuelo saliendo directo al baño y después de salir otro doloroso noqueo de Gerald.

Después del largo viaje llegamos a Londres sin ningún problema. Las personas caminando de un lado a otro con gran prisa. La gente abordando y descendiendo de sus aviones.

Entonces en los angares privados estaba otro avión acaba de ser desocupado llevándolo para guardarlo.

Entonces note en la parte trasera la insignia de la familia Goldsmith. Pero si están guardando el avión alguien acaba de llegar. Lo que significa que… ella puede haber llegado en este momento.

Con esa sensación apoderándose de mi cuerpo me apresure a salir para buscarla, dejando atrás a los demás con desesperaron salí y a lo del otro lado puede ver una limosina y como en ella se adentraba una hermosa cabellera dorada.

Me dio un vuelco en el corazón y trate de alcanzarla en vano pues para cuando yo llegue al lugar donde estaba la limosina ya iba lejos.

-Natsu ¿Qué te pasa?- me jalo Gajeel metiéndome el automóvil donde ya estaban ellos.

Notando como las personas se comenzaban a rodearnos.

-ella estaba aquí- le dije sin salir de mi conmoción. Mientras que nuestras fans comenzaban a gritar y pedir autógrafos.

- será mejor que nos vallamos- le dijo Gray al conductor.

Así rápidamente el conductor se abrió paso entre las personas que se acercaban a nosotros. Para llevarnos directamente a la mansión Dragneel.

Ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad la mansión Dragneel relucía como en su antiguo tiempo lleno de esplendor. La cerca se abrió permitiendo al automóvil ingresar al interior dejándonos justo en frente de la entrada mientras las empleadas correspondientes me dan sus saludos a mi paso.

-hijo me alegro verte de vuelta- me dijo mi padre al pie de la escalera en su cabeza empezaban a asomarse una línea de cabellos blancos entre sus resplandecientes cabellos rojizos.

- a mi también me alegra verte viejo- le dije mientras una ligera sonrisa se tornaba en mi cara.

-veo que traes compañía- dijo el mirando a mis amigos- pero si son:- Happy, Gray, geral y Gajeel.

-pasen muchachos hace tiempo que no los veía- dijo mi padre haciendo un gesto para que pasaron a la casa.

Después de saludar y estar un rato en nuestra casa decidieron retirarse para dirigirse al encuentro con sus familias.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente al igual que los días. Al llegar me vi envuelto en una seria de obligaciones que tenia que cumplir debido a mi condición social y sin darme cuenta ya estaba a un día del evento.

Fue cuando mi padre me dijo finalmente que tendríamos que ir a la mansión Goldsmith respire profundamente y asentí. Listo para afrentar la furia de esa chica, lleno de confianza para afrontar cualquier situación.

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**nuevamente mil disculpas por el error de dedo de hace rato, pero en compensacion les pongo el capitulo 7 de esta historia que me facina escribir por cierto pero estaba tan, pero tan distraida que no me di cuenta que pique el boton equibocado, pero ahora me tienen que dejar doble reviem Xp en fin.**

**nuevamente mil disculpas y sobre todo ****no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios ¿si? en verdad les agradesco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia asi como las demas que escribo, espero que tengasn un buen dia. les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.**

**Att: Simca90**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas iniciales:**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima sensei.**

**2.- Si me pertenecieran Natsu le hubiera robado su primer beso a Lucy y Geral ya se hubiera secuestrado a Erza.**

**3.- Apartir de ahora estare respondiendo sus comentarios al final del capitulo.**

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

**Lucy pov:-**

Los días han pasado con rapidez, las preparaciones para el evento están prácticamente listas gracias a la ayuda de Levi y Erza.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con mi madre quien al verme lloro de alegría. Me sentí conmovida y platicamos tantas cosas que no pudimos dormir hasta el amanecer.

Dormimos juntas como lo hacíamos antes del accidente. Gracias a Dios después de doce largos años despertó del coma en el que había entrado.

Estaba tal como la recuerdo y hasta mas radiante. Llena de energía y con una calida mirada.

Hay cosas que aun no sabe pues su condición aun es delicada y tenemos que cuidarla de alguna recaída. Sin embargo es muy fuerte y en su terapia ha avanzado notoriamente.

Ella es muy fuerte y admirable, si sigue así será capaz de volver a caminar en pocos meses. Con esa esperanza ala acompaño todos los días a sus terapias de rehabilitación.

Cuando menos me había dado cuenta ya estábamos a un día antes del evento y según mi padre el día de hoy tendremos visitas importantes.

Mientras pasaba por el recibidor me mire en el espejo notando mi imagen negando con la cabeza. Pues llevaba una blusa de cuello de tortuga de color blanco, sobre un enorme suéter de color morado, pantalones de mezclilla, mis tenis blancos, mi cabello recogido en un trenza y unos enormes lentes.

-no tengo remedio- dije para luego escuchar como detrás de mi se abría la puerta dejando ver a el mayordomo de la casa invitando a las visitas a entrar.

Primero observe unas siluetas oscuras y conforme mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz los pude observar. El primero era Igneel Dragneel, un hombre de en excelente porte vestido con un traje café oscuro y zapatos negro. Y justo aun lado estaba el mirándome fijamente mientras mi padre venia bajando las escaleras.

-Lucy que bueno que estas aquí- me dijo el llevándome sutilmente para recibir a los invitados.

No puede ser ¿Por qué esta el aquí? mi respiración se había vuelto pesada sentí como si la garganta se me fuera a cerrar en cual quier momento.

Mis manos temblaban ante el pánico que se apoderaba de mí. Yo se que no es que el me fuera a hacer algo en mi propia casa. Pero su sola presencia me pone mal.

-Igneel es un gusto volver a verte- dijo mi padre estrechando la mano con la del señor y luego la de Natsu.

- El gusto es nuestro- dijo el y luego su vista se poso en mi-

Aun que me diga a mi misma que no puedo dejarme vencer por este miedo aun no puedo evitarlo. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo sabría.

-Perdón, hija saluda por favor- dijo mi padre mientras que yo le dirigía una mirada de cachorro perdido.

- Buenas tardes, soy Lucy Goldsmith Hearthefilia - dije con una leve reverencia, mientras los ojos de Natsu de abrían como platos ante la sorpresa de verme ahí.

-un placer volver a verla señorita Lucy- me dijo el Sr. Igneel mientras que Natsu solo hacia una breve reverencia.

- me temo que mi esposa esa indispuesta por lo que comeremos nosotros y las amigas de mi hija si no le molesta- dijo mi padre arrastrándome sutilmente a el comedor.

- para nada Jude- dijo el siguiendo a mi padre de cerca mientras que Natsu me miraba fijamente sin decir nada.

-Pasen por aquí- dijo mi padre invitándolos a pasar al comedor mientras que al entrara note el rostro disimulado de sorpresa de Levi y Erza.

Sus miradas se clavaron en mi, llenas de intriga mientras mi padre tomaba asiento en la cabeza de la mesa y yo a su izquierda mientras el Sr. Igneel y Natsu a su derecha.

-Ellas son Erza Scarlet Lahel, Levi Mcgarden- dijo mi padre brevemente mientras ellas se levantaban de su lugar para saludar de igual manera.

La comida fue breve pues prácticamente mi apetito había desaparecido, retirándome temprano de la mesa junto a las chicas.

-¿Lucy estas bien?- me tomo del hombro Erza al llegar a mi dormitorio.

-si, es solo que no esperaba verlo en la casa el día de hoy- le respondí mientras que me siento en mi cama.

-en verdad es una sorpresa verlo aquí- dijo Levi tomando asiento a un lado mío.-¿crees que nos halla reconocido?-

-por lo menos a mi si, pero con la presentación ya sabe que somos nosotras- les dije mientras que subo mis rodillas a la cama para esconder mi rostro entre ellas.

-esta claro pero en tu casa el no puede hacerte nada en absoluto- me dijo Erza con firmeza.

-si, es lógico pero aun no logro superar ese miedo que me da al verlo- dije entre susurros.

-tienes que hacer algo con eso, tu mama no sabe de ese incidente- me recordó Levi.

- si, lo se pero tienes razón- le dije mientras que me fundí en un abrazo con ellas.

-mira que tarde es- dijo Levi mirando su reloj- discúlpanos Lu-chan tenemos que ir a traer nuestros vestidos.

-no te preocupes estaré bien- les dije mientras que ellas salían presurosamente para ir atraer sus vestidos.

Camine hacia la puerta de mi habitación cerrando la puerta de madera de roble tras de mi con seguro, camine hasta mi suave cama dejándome sobre ella envolviéndome en mi edredón de color azul turquesa.

-es muy posible que este en la fiesta para mama- no puedo mostrarme así de débil ante ella, mi mama me necesita.

Con renovadas fuerzas camine hacia el baño. Abrí la llave de la regadera y espere unos momentos para que el agua caliente empiezo a corre. Me despoje de mis prendas y las coloque en la cesta de ropa sucia.

Una vez que el agua caliente empezó a correr me adentre al agua sintiendo el contacto en mi piel. Coloque mi mano en las frías paredes de azulejo blanco con lilas de decoración y márgenes dorados.

Lavando mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza eliminando cualquier rastro de suciedad el día.

**Natsu pov:**

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, nunca imagine que la chica rara de la escuela fuera aquella niña de años atrás.

Pero más importante la había observado detenidamente y su rostro no me sonaba familiar y aun que no estoy seguro me pareció ver que ella tenía los ojos verdes.

Eso tenía que comprobarlo pero estoy seguro que tendré oportunidad de hacerlo en la cena de hoy.

La mansión hearthefilia es mas grande de lo que recuerdo, tan solo la entrada era magnifica con piso de mármol blanco, paredes altas, candelabros de cristal, pinturas renacentistas perfectamente colocadas en la pared, flores frescas y al subir las escaleras finamente talladas pude observar como las amigas de Lucy salían del ala oeste de la mansión mientras que nuestras habitaciones están en el lado contrario.

"así que ella esta en esa dirección" dije para mis adentros mientras que el mayordomo de la casa nos mostraba nuestras habitaciones.

Después de un rato mi padre me fue a buscar a la que es mi habitación que esta contigua a la de el.

-Natsu necesito hablar contigo- me dijo mi padre tomando asiento en un pequeño sillón que hay en la habitación mientra que me siento frente a el.

-¿Qué pasa?¨- conteste sin mucho entusiasmo en lo que me fuera a decir por que mi mente solo se logra centrar en la chica que esta del otro lado de la mansión.

- seré directo contigo Natsu- dijo mi padre mirándome fijamente mientras y solo asentí ante sus palabras- he hablado con Jude acerca de la condición de Lucy y me gustaría que ustedes hablaran apropiadamente.

-¿Qué? Bueno si, a mi también me gustaría hablar con ella y pedirle una disculpa- respondí con un cierto nerviosismo-

-hijo Lucy se ha convertido en una hermosa chica y su padre me ha dicho que ha superado el problema de hace años- entonces saco un puro y un encendedor de su saco y lo prendió.-pero yo creo que no lo ha superado del todo.

-¿Por qué lo dices padre?- le pregunte y lo mire con nerviosismo mientras que tragaba saliva y unas gotas de sudor resbalaban de mi frente.

-ella tan solo fue cortes por que su padre estaba presente- dijo mi padre exhalando humo.- no importa que debes hablar con ella antes de que nos vallamos de aquí.

-¿no lo dirás en serio? – le dije con incredulidad.

-No, esta es tu última oportunidad de hablar con ella.- me dijo mi padre mientras me dirige una severa mirada.

- como que la ultima, ella estudia en mi escuela- le dije y entonces vi un ápice de asombro en el rostro de mi padre.

-eso no lo sabia, entonces ella también esta en Tokio- me dijo con asombro mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-solo quiero que arregles las cosas con esa chica, no es bueno para nuestras relaciones con los Goldsmith- me dijo mientras que el su rostro pude observar esa brillo que tiene en sus ojos cuando algo se le ocurre.

-si, lo hare en cuanto tenga la oportunidad- le dije y entonces el se levanto de su lugar dejándome en la habitación.

Después de un rato de estar en la habitación que me habían asignado decido salir a dar un paseo por la mansión hasta ir a parar a una gran biblioteca. Pude observar una acogedora sala y muchos estantes de madera, era tan grande el lugar que fácilmente se podría comparar con la biblioteca de la universidad.

Salvo que los libros que hay en este lugar son literaturas selectas, al acercarme a uno de los estantes pude apreciar toda una colección de libros de astrología.

Había tantos libros hasta que encontré uno que me pareció interesante. Al pasar las hojas me encontré con la fascinante historia de los dragones. Completamente envuelto en la lectura que cuando escuche que la puerta se abrió por instinto me escondí entre los estantes.

Asomándome sigilosamente entre los estantes logre divisar una delicada silueta y una brillante cabellera rubia.

-moo, me pregunto donde estará ese libro- dijo Lucy mientras que caminaba a la segunda planta de la biblioteca para perderse entre los estantes. Danzando como un hada.

La observe detenidamente sin duda ella es la chica rara de la escuela. Entonces escuche que bajo y caminaba ahora entre los estantes cerca de donde me encuentro.

"maldición ella se acerca y yo escondido como un ladrón" dije ocultándome entre las sombras mientras siento su perfume cada vez mas cerca del lugar de donde me encuentro.

Un suave aroma a flores me invade mis fosas nasales hipnotizándome poco a poco y sin darme cuenta había tropezado con el estante

-¿Quién esta ahí?- dijo ella con una voz suave y temerosa mientras camina cada vez mas cerca de donde me encuentro.

-hola- le dije al ver su cara de asombro y una pizca de miedo al verme.

-tu, tu, t-u no deberías estar aquí- dijo ella en tanto yo me pongo de pie.

-disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte- le dije para que se tranquilizara pero al parecer ella parecía mas aterrorizada cada paso quedaba ella retrocedía uno.

-aléjate- me dijo ella mientras que de algún modo estaba confundido por su comportamiento.

-no, necesito hablar contigo- le dije acercándome mas a ella.

-no, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- me dijo ella alejándose violentamente mientras caía al suelo de sentón y yo me acerque presuroso a ayudarla a levantarse

- No, no, no TE ACERQUES-me grito ella mientras se alejaba presurosamente de mi aun estando en el suelo.

-tranquila Lucy, yo quiero decirte que en verdad lo siento- le dije mientras intentaba acercarme sutilmente a ella.

-no, ¡aléjate por favor! ¡No me hagas daño!- entonces empezó a gritar sus manos tratando desesperadamente de alejarme, pero como antes lo haba pasado yo me tendría que acercar mas.

-por favor Lucy, se que esto es muy difícil para ti, pero también lo es para mi- entonces ella empezaba a llorar desesperadamente.

- ¡NO Por favor!-me dijo con una voz suplicante mientras que sus hermosos ojos verdes se llevaban de lagrimas-No me hagas daño.

Por alguna razón al verla en ese estado, tan aterrorizada de mí supe cuanto daño le había hecho tanto que me lastimó profundamente.

Estaba temblando en un rincón contra los enormes estantes de la biblioteca de su casa, tan pequeña y frágil que no se que hacer y como si fuera el único remedio un impulso me llevo a abrazarla y cobijarla entre mis brazos.

Al principio pataleo con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de mi agarre mientras que yo la sujetaba con mas fuerza. Como si fuera la única manera en que ella entendiera que no le haría daño hasta que finalmente se calmo y solo lloraba entre mis brazos.

- Lucy, se que estas asustada y yo también lo estaría si hubiera pasado lo que te hice. En verdad se que hice las cosas mal.-entonces di un largo suspiro y tome nuevamente aire calmándome pues la rabia me había invadido al notar los alcances de mis acciones.

-Yo se que te hice mal y lo reconozco y quiero compensarte por todo el daño que te he hecho, pero estoy seguro que no importa lo que haga nunca será lo suficiente para que me perdones Lucy. Pero por ahora solo me queda decirte lo siento- entonces ella pareció calmarse un poco.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón ahora?- dijo con tono suave de voz ahogado por su llanto.

-te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo Lucy- le dije finalmente acurrucándola entre mis brazos la sensación que tenia de tan solo abrazarla era increíble reconfortante para mi.

-no es cierto- dijo ella tratando de apartarse débilmente de mi.

-Es cierto Lucy-dije con convicción- vine a buscarte aquí a tu casa, pero tu padre me prohibió verte.

-hizo bien- dijo ella con un pequeño toque de rencor.

- entonces pague un investigador privado, pero era como si te hubiera tragado la tierra junto con tu amiga Eva Green Gorgón- le dije con un tono de culpabilidad.

-después del incidente jamás la volví a ver- me respondió ella entre llanto y apretando su delicada mano contra mi pecho.-siempre quise odiarte.

-puedes hacerlo si eso es lo que te hace sentir bien- le dije mientras el nudo en mi garganta se hacia mas grande.

-te odio, te odio- dijo ella dándome golpes en el pecho- te odio tanto por no poder odiarte en verdad estoy muy asustada.

- ya no tienes que temer Lucy, no importa como yo te protegeré de todo- le dije como si eso fuera a calmarla su cuerpo temblaba y as lagrimas a un salían de sus ojos y su piel se sentía suave y con un ligero toque de frío.

-Yo, estoy asustada- insistió ella- entonces por fin pude ver su mirada, tenia un brillo extraño y sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Entonces lo supe como si fue algo que tenía enterrado en el corazón. Como si fuera un recuerdo muy lejano.

-Luce, ya no llores más por que yo te protegeré sin importar que- le dije limpiando sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Mientras ella se desvanecía entre mis brazos.

El pánico me empezaba a inundar, entonces quise sacar mi teléfono para llamar a emergencias, pero lo había olvidado en mi habitación, entonces me levante del suelo y la sujete delicadamente entre mis brazos para pedir auxilio.

Pero por arte de magia recordé lo que me había enseñado Gildards cuando pasamos una situación similar con otra chica. Fue entonces que me calme tome aire y la cargue delicadamente hasta encontrarme con una sirvienta de la casa.

- me puede indicar cual es su habitación- le dije ante su sorpresa y rápidamente me indico su habitación.

Al llegar la recosté sobre su cama mientras que la sirvienta le quitaba los tenis blancos que lleva puestos.

- primero tráeme un poco de algodón y alcohol por favor y llamas a su medico de cabecera- le dije mientras que se escabulla rápidamente para hacer lo que le había pedido.

Su rostro se veía pálido sus manos estaban frías, con cuidado la tape con la cobija que tenia sobre la cama para que entrara en calor. Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que apenas si podía reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando.

Con mi brazo suavemente la senté para ponerle el algodón ligeramente bajo su nariz para que reaccionara. Sin éxito ella seguía inconciente

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**ya estoy nuevamente por aqui con el octavo capitulo de esta historia siento mucho el retrazo y es que quise actualizar entes pero no me fue posible, me han pasado muchas cosas hace unos dias me cai de la moto y me abri la cabeza =s pero no se preocupen estoy bien XD y luego se atravesaron las festividades del dia de muertos y en fin. si gustan pasar a mi face puse unas fotos de las festividades que se realizan en mi estado por motivo del dia de muertos.**

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios los he leido todos y hoy no los contesto por falta de tiempo y ya saben disculpen el error del capitulo 6 T_T los dedasos son malos XD en fin espero que hallan pasado super esta celebraciones **

**no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios ¿si? en verdad les agradesco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia asi como las demas que escribo, espero que tengasn un buen dia. les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.**

**Att: Simca90**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas iniciales:**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima sensei.**

**2.- muchas gracias a todos los lectores de este fanfic espero que les guste e igualmente les pediré que dejen sus reviews, eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo y saber que tanto les gusta esta historia, que me gusta mucho por cierto XD**

**3.-este es la ultima actualización que haré en el año, es pero que disfruten la lectura**

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

**Erza pov:**

Después de dejar a Lucy en su habitación he tenido una extraña sensación que no se va por más que intento espantarla. Una vez de regreso de traer nuestros vestidos logre percibir un ambiente tenso en la mansión Heartfilia.

-Virgo ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- al verla caminar presurosa hacia la segunda planta.

-la princesa se ha desmayado- dijo ella retomando presurosa su camino. Así Levi y yo nos miramos mutuamente extrañadas y luego subimos presurosas olvidando nuestras bolsas en el recibidor.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la habitación de Lucy sorprendiéndonos al ver a Natsu Dragneel sentado a un lado de su cama. Una furia invadió mi cuerpo no podía pensar en algo que no fuera que ese mal nacido había lastimado a Lucy.

Camine presurosamente hasta el sentía como mi cabeza fuera a explotar y un impulso eléctrico recorría mi cuerpo hasta llegar a el y lo tome del cuello de su camina de color negra.

-¿Qué le haz hecho a Lucy?- haciendo que el se levantara de donde estaba.

-solo trate de hablar con ella- dijo el con un rostro lleno de culpabilidad mientras mi ira crecía a cada segundo.

-como te atreves a si quiera hablarle- entonces con toda mi fuerza le enceste un golpe.

-Erza, no lo hagas- me grito Levi al tiempo en que mi nudillo se hundía en su estomago el salía impulsado contra la pared por la fuerza del golpe.

Entonces se escucho un gruñido de parte de Natsu mientras un hilo de sangre salía por su boca fue cuando Lucy abría los ojos lentamente incorporándose en su cama.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Lucy muy aturdida mientras que miraba a su alrededor.

-Lucy- dijimos Levi y yo corriendo hacia ella.

-¿estas bien?- dijo Levi con los ojos lloros mientras que de reojo notaba como aquel sujeto trataba de ponerse en pie.

-si, y-yo estoy bien – dijo Lucy poniendo una hermosa sonrisa y fue entonces que noto la presencia de Natsu en su habitación.- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Entonces ella se quedo inmóvil por un momento y luego salio presurosa de la cama para socorrerlo sin poder avanzar mas de la orilla d su cama.

-veo que te encuentras mejor Lucy- le dijo el mientras que se apoyaba suavemente en la pared.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo un poco molesta Lucy al verla situación.

-no es nada- dijo Natsu para luego caminar rumbo a la salida de a habitación de Lucy- será mejor que descanses Lucy.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- fue entonces que mire a Lucy mientras que ella se volvía a sentar sobre su cama y virgo salía de la habitación para ayudar a aquel sujeto.

- fui a la biblioteca hace un rato y me encontré con el- dijo ella mientras que evitaba mi mirada.

-¿es cierto que hablaron?- le pregunto Levi mientras ella ponía sus rodillas cerca de su pecho.

-algo por el estilo- dijo Lucy y entonces note como sus ojos se veían rojos y un poco hinchados.

-ese sujeto me va escuchar- dije yo para salir camino a matar a ese infeliz.

-espera- dijo Lucy tomando la manga de mi blusa para detenerme- si es cierto que el y yo hablamos y que llore un rato.

-¿te lastimo?- le dije mientras me negaba a voltear a verla.

-no, no lo hizo, tal vez yo lo halla lastimado a el- dijo Lucy débilmente.

-¿a que te refieres Lu-chan?-pregunto Levi mientras mi ira se apaciguaba lentamente.

- estaba totalmente aterrorizada al verlo me sorprendió mucho al verlo en la biblioteca que el pánico me invadió- dijo Lucy en un hilo de voz- entonces el me trato d calmar y me abrazo dejándome que lo golpeara cuanto quisiese sin soltarme.

-¿Cómo no que hablaron?- dijo Levi un poco extrañada.

-bueno el hablo mas de lo que yo pude hacerlo, pero me pidió disculpas por lo que me hizo- dijo Lucy finalmente con una voz débil mientras que hundía su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Después de un rato de hablar llego el doctor de la familia para revisar a Lucy. Todo sucedió rápida y discretamente para no preocupar a la mama de Lucy quien aun se encuentra delicada de salud.

Aun me sentía indignada ¿Cómo podía pedir perdón? Es que no sabe cuanto daño hicieron. Mis pensamientos estaban estancados en como hacerles daño pero Lucy se dio cuenta.

-por favor Erza no lo hagas, por lo menos hasta saber cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones- me dijo ella con su calida voz haciendo que no me pudiera negar a su petición.

- ¿entonces le crees?- dijo Levi un tanto sorprendida.

-no exactamente solo démosle una oportunidad para que pruebe que lo que dice es cierto- dijo Lucy calmadamente mientras se metía envolvía en las cobijas de su cama.

Después de un rato tanto como Levy y yo salimos de la habitación de Lucy para dirigirnos a las nuestras.

-¿crees que en verdad este arrepentido?- me pregunto Levi común poco de curiosidad mientras miraba fijamente la alfombra roja del largo pasillo.

- no lo se, pero nos convendría estar atentas- le dije mientra me detuve frente a la ventana para observar la nieve caer.

-tienes razón- dijo Levi para girar la perilla de su habitación- que descanses Erza mañana será un largo día.

-gracias- le respondí distraídamente mientras mi vista se perdía en la nieve.

Después de algunos minutos me retire a mi habitación para descansar pues en efecto mañana será un largo día teniendo aquí a los Dragneel como invitados.

Al amanecer los rayos del sol se filtraban por mi ventana logrando abrir mis ojos perezosamente mientras que con la otra alcanzo mi celular que se encuentra aun lado sobre el buró del lado derecho.

Mi re el reloj las 12 del día dije parándome de un brinco para entrara a darme una ducha y vestirme rápidamente para ayudar a Lucy en los detalles restantes previo al evento.

Lucy pov:

Durante la noche no pude dejar de sentir esa sensación envolvente en mi cuerpo tan calda y reconfortable ¿Por qué siento que debo creerle?.

En menos de lo que me había dado cuenta el amanecer había llegado y en mis sueños solo me albergaba esa calida sensación.

- princesa ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?- entro virgo para abrir las cortinas de mi habitación de par en par.

-mucho mejor virgo ¿Cómo se encuentra mi madre?- pregunte cuidadosamente.

- Layla-sama se encuentra con el señor Jude desayunando con los invitados- me contesto ella seguido de un ademán-¿se le ofrece algo más?

-es todo gracias – así la vi salir de mi habitación con su pulcro traje e sirvienta de color negro y su cabellera morada con su diadema en su lugar.

Después de un momento Salí de mi cama para estirarme y dirigirme al baño para lavarme mi rostro y los dientes. Al salir me seque suavemente con una toalla mientras para dirigirme al armario para escoger la ropa del día de hoy antes de la fiesta.

-por lo menos hoy no tengo que estar tan fachosa- me dije al recorrer con la vista mi ropa en el armario.

Después de unos minutos Salí de mi habitación para ir al desayunador de la cocina de mi casa. Tome un desayuno ligero y después me fui a supervisar los preparativos de la fiesta en donde ya estaba Levi hablando con una persona del servicio de banquetes.

-Lucy ¿ya estas mejor?- se acerco con una linda sonrisa.

-si, siento levantarme tan tarde- le dije y ella solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

-no te preocupes al parecer Erza tampoco se ha levantado- entonces hacia nosotras corrió un empleado.

- buenas tardes- nos dijo el empleado haciendo una reverencia respetuosa- siento informarles que tenemos un retraso de tiempo significativo de la loza que me han solicitado.

-eso no puede ser- dijo Levi- ayer hablamos apara confirmar que seria enviada sin problemas.

- ciertamente es cierto pero el transporta que la traía a la residencia ha tenido un accidente y la loza se ha roto- dijo el muy apenado y seguido de eso saco inmediatamente un catalogo de lozas disponibles.-el costo de cualquier loza que escojan no tendrán ningún costo.

- ciertamente pero yo he acordado con tu compañía una loza- dije mirando al joven que no sabia donde meterse- por esta única ocasión tendré consideración dado que su servicio es excelente.

Rápidamente Levy y yo nos pusimos a hojear las imágenes de las lozas disponibles.

-mira Lu-chan esta me gusta- me dijo señalando una loza de cristal cortado de procedencia alemana.

-es linda pero me agrada mas esta- dije señalando una loza de porcelana con bordes dorados.

-esta - y ambos colocamos el dedo sobre una loza italiana de cristal con bellos dibujos de lirios como el escudo de la familia Goldsmith.

-perfecto esta será- le dije al empleado y el asintió y salio caminando rápidamente.

Después de ese ligero problema fuimos a inspeccionar la legada de las flores, la decoración del salón de la mansión después d eso nos dirigimos para la cocina a supervisar la llegada de los alimentos.

El tiempo se había ido rápidamente y sin darnos cuenta ya eran las 2 de la tarde.

-Lucy mira que tarde es- me dijo Levi y yo asentí.

-lo se, pero me preocupa es Erza- le dije y ambas nos en caminamos a la habitación de Erza para encontrarnos que estaba vacía.

Después de dar unas vueltas a la casa decidimos marcarle a su teléfono.

-Erza ¿Dónde estas?- le pregunto con preocupación.- OK entonces te vemos aya.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte al ver a Levi.

- pues resulta que esta con Natsu- respondió Levi y sentí una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad.

-¿entontes donde la vamos a ver?- pregunte un tanto confundida.

-me dijo que ya va para tu habitación- me dijo y de cierta manera me sentí aliviada.

Ambas caminamos por la casa caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a mi habitación donde Erza ya nos esperaba con unas sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos nos apresuro para meternos a bañar, nuevamente entramos a la bañera de mi habitación donde ya estaba preparada la tina.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte curiosa a Erza mientas que ella solo sonreía.

-niñas será mejor que esta noche nos veamos espectaculares- me dijo Erza para meternos al baño.

-¿exactamente por que lo dices Erza?- pregunto Levi con la misma confusión que nosotras.

-pues por que va a ser completamente necesario- dijo Erza con una voz que de cierta manera da un poco de miedo.

Así entramos al baño para tomar una larga y agradable ducha entre espuma y burbujas.

Lavamos nuestro cuerpo y nos relajamos en la enorme tina de mi habitación.

-eso me hace preguntarme ¿por que nos estamos bañando todas aquí?- dije yo volteándome a ver a Erza.

-por que es más divertido y ya traje nuestras cosas para acá- dijo ella con total naturalidad.

-no tienes remedio- dijo Levi cerrando los ojos y su mano se movía de un lado a otro.

-ciertamente- dije y al terminar nuestro agradable baño nos dimos cuenta que eran las tres de la tarde.

-los invitados estarán empezando a llegar cerca de las 8 de la noche- dije recordando el tiempo que nos sobraba.

Después del baño las tres nos dimos nuestro respectivo tratamiento de belleza terminando alas 4:10 minutos.

-¿Qué vestido te vas a poner Lucy?- me pregunto Erza.

-pues aun no lo tengo decidido- le dije acercándome a closet tomando los vestidos que me gustaría ponerme entonces me metí al armario para probarme el primero y las chicas me dieran su opinión.

El primero es un vestido de color aguamarina estraple recto con un hermoso bordado de surovski en la entallada y en la parte izquierda con terminado en cola de sirena.

-kyaa Lucy este vestido esta divino - me animo Levi en lo que le pase el segundo a Erza.

El segundo es un vestido estraple en forma de corazón y una caída de corte princesa con un bordado hermoso debajo del busto.

-es vestido azul me gusta pero no creo que sea conveniente para esta noche- me dijo Erza pasándome el vestido rosa.

Me agrada- dijo Erza, pero le ase falta algo- entonces colgué de nuevo el vestido rosa para tomar el ultimo vestido que tenia pensado ponerme.

Por ultimo estaba un vestido sencillo estraple de color café claro satinado.

Ni si quiera te lo pongas Lucy- me detuvo Erza al verlo.

- pero a mi me gusta ese vestido también – dijo Levi al verlo.

-Lucy ese vestido lo usaste para la fiesta de Paolo- me recordó Erza.

-tienes razón pero seguro nadie se acuerda- le dije para luego regresar para tomar mi vestido rosa.

-espera estoy segura de que tienes algo por aquí que puede ser interesante- dijo Erza buceando rápidamente entre mi closet.

-por cierto Erza ¿Qué te vas a poner- le dije para que luego ella me mirara y me dijo

-échale un vistazo esta en un protector de color azul me dijo ella para salir a ver el vestido que había escogido.

Al llegar a mi cama abrí con cuidado al protector para ver el hermoso vestido de Erza segundo de eso abrí el protector verde que contenía el vestido de Levi.

-sin duda tienen razón- dije entrando nuevamente a mi closet para ver el vestido que sostenía Erza entre las manos.

-ese definitivamente no- les dije y ella me miraron y les brillaron los ojos. Mirando por ultima vez el reloj marcando las 5:30 de la tarde.

* * *

**¡HOLA!**

**ya estoy de vuelta por aqui despues de mucho tiempo =) espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios que son muy valiosos para mi, por otra parte les queria decir muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y les agradezco profundamente todos su reviews, los que le han puesto en sus favoritos y los que me han agregado a sus autores favoritos, de verdad me hacen muy feliz asi que espero que pasen bien estas festividades y les deseo un feliz año nuevo.**

**les envió un fuerte abrazo y un beso ;D, nos veremos hasta el proximo año.**

**Att: Simca90**


	10. Noche de sorpresas

**Notas iniciales:**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima sensei.**

**HOLA! **

**ya estoy de vuelta por aquí después de un largo letargo, ya se que me querrán matar por la espera y les agradezco de ante mano que lean este fic, sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y el ultimo que me llego fue el que me hizo darme cuenta que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin actualizar pero la inspiración simplemente no llegaba así como también he tenido muchas dificultades (incluyendo que he estado deprimida) y lo peor es que mi archivo original se borro y me quede con la copia eso me frustro mas por que en el original ya estaba por terminar esta historia y embarazados `por lo queme he puesto a escribirlas recientemente =) así que si notan algo que sea confuso no duden en decírmelo, ¿nee?**

**ahora los dejo que disfruten de este capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 10:**

**Natsu pov:**

Después del golpe de esa temible mujer casi quedo inconciente en la habitación de Lucy. Cerré mis ojos y me deje caer en un pequeño rincón de mi habitación sintiendo el contacto del las frías paredes en mi piel, el dolor del golpe punzante sobre mi piel me hizo hacer un gesto de molestia antes de ponerme en pie y caminar hacia la cama, poco mas de un rato llego un doctor que me reviso y me mando a reposar por lo menos las próximas doce horas.

-definitivamente golpea duro- una ligera sonrisa se escapo de mis labios para quedarme dormido.

Al amanecer me desperté cerca de las 10 de la mañana y fue cuando vi presurosa a Lucy bajar as escaleras vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas y una chamarra gris para el frío. Caminando rápida y silenciosamente la vi desaparecer entre los pasillos de la enorme mansión Goldsmith. regresando con un poco de esfuerzo a mi habitación temporal que queda justo del otro lado de donde se encuentra ella relativamente parece cerca y a la vez siento que esta demasiado lejos. Tan solo recordar la cara de angustia que había puesto Lucy la noche anterior hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y en la garganta se me hiciera un nudo.

Gire sobre mis talones para regresar a mi habitación. Camine unos cuantos pasos mas hasta llegar al buró y tomar suavemente la jarra de agua vertiendo el cristalino líquido en un refinado vaso de cristal, posiblemente francés diría yo juzgando el aspecto del vaso, pues de eso me tome las pastillas que el doctor me ha recetado y gracias a la amabilidad de virgo las obtuve sin problemas.

Repentinamente alguien llamo a mi puerta y la pelirroja estaba frente a mi se veía nerviosa y la invite a pasar tomando asiento en la pequeña sala dentro de la habitación. Se veía un tanto nerviosa e inquieta notando como jugueteaba con sus manos, tomo un respiro animándose ha hablar –yo… lo siento- dijo ella haciendo que mi mirada se volviera hacia ella dejándome sorprendido. Poco después de eso se disculpo por su comportamiento y finalmente pude hablar con ella como es debido y también le pedí una disculpa por lo que les había hecho años atrás.

Ella me escucho atentamente y lo pensó por un momento y después con una amable sonrisa me dijo: "las personas solemos equivocarnos pero al darte cuenta de tu error y tratar de repararlo estas haciendo lo correcto".

La platica entre ella y yo se extendió mas de la cuenta hasta cuando sonó su celular y ella se marcho rápidamente.- ha sido agradable charlar contigo Natsu- termino por decir al salir por la puerta de madera cerrándola tras de ella y regresándome a la soledad de mi habitación, la mansión estuvo ajetreada todo el día observando como los sirvientes y personal externo caminaban presurosos de un lado a otro y yo seguía sin querer moverme de la habitación así que le hable a los chicos que estaban también ansiosos por que el evento pudiera empezar.

Cuando el aburrimiento era mas grande que mis ganas de querer salir me acerque a mi maleta y de ahí saque mi laptop extrayéndola rápidamente de su funda rojo oscuro y poniendo en marcha una vez que había abierto la tapa , mientras mis dedos se movían ansiosos para poder ingresar a ella, después de un momento logre ingresar a el Internet para poder distraerme un poco jugando un rato, sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso volando cuando seguía jugando ansiosamente apunto de obtener un nuevo trofeo jugando un extraño y vicioso juego y finalmente llego la hora indicada. En la entrada de la gran mansión se podía apreciar un bello camino de luces desde a entrada hasta la recepción.

Mire el reloj de la computadora cerré los ojos y mi mano se poso en el puente de mi nariz- he pasado demasiadas horas jugando en la computadora -que de no ser por un mensaje de Gray no me habría percatado de la hora y seguiría jugando, estire las piernas seguido de mis brazos y me levante camino a la ducha, mirando de reojo el traje que descansaba sobre uno de los sofás de la estancia tomándolo para finalmente depositarlo en la cama entonces entre rápidamente a la ducha bañándome apresuradamente y fue cuando pude observar el moretón en mi estomago.

-es una temible mujer- me volví a repetir para finalmente y sonreí con gracia tan solo recordar como se veía apenada hoy en la mañana. Al salir del baño jale la toalla que colgaba del perchero, secando mi cabellera primeramente y después con otra toalla me envolví la cintura y salí a la habitación. Mire nuevamente el traje que estaba tendido en la cama y finalmente deje escapar un pesado suspiro.

Me seque el cuerpo y el cabello después tome la loción de mi maleta junto con el desodorante y la crema aplicándolos rápidamente como suelo hacerlo a diario. Poco después de eso me vestí con mi traje de tres piezas de color negro con una ligeras líneas en negro satinado una camisa de color vino y una corbata negra me puse el chaleco del traje y me coloque el saco que solo se cierra por una cadenilla dorada que se une con otro botón y finalmente me coloque unas botas negras hechas de piel que me quedan a la pantorrilla.

El reloj de la habitación marcaba las 7:38 minutos cuando salí de la recamara mirando cuidadosamente hacia la habitación de Lucy, pero no había señales de que fuera a salir pronto o tal vez ya estuviera en el salón recibiendo a los invitados, moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y decidí avanzar por los largos pasillos de la mansión mirando el esquisto acabado en blanco y dorado de los pisos y las altas y elegantes paredes de color amarillo pastel, hasta llegar a las escaleras donde baje sin pensar demasiado el ello mirando por ultima vez en dirección a la habitación de Lucy, camine tranquilamente para incorporarme el salón conjunto donde se llevara acabo el evento de esta noche.

Al entrar note el delicado, sencillo y elegante arreglo que tiene el salón admirando el buen gusto de la decoración y percibiendo que las mesas estaban colocadas estratégicamente para dejar un amplio espacio para la pista de baile. Las personas empezaban a llenar poco a poco cuando mi padre me encontró distraído en la entrada. En un momento mi padre prácticamente me llevaba arrastrándome para saludar a cuanta persona conocida había en el salón.

Mientras yo solo me limitaba a sonreír por que estaba casi seguro que eso sujetos llegaran tarde. Gruñí ligeramente para que las personas con las que estábamos no lo notaran después de estar cerca de una hora saludando a cuanta gente mi padre conocía fue cuando un par de cabelleras azul me llamo la atención. Disculpándome con los personas con las que mi padre conversaba me retire hasta hallarlos.

-Happy, Gerald- dije acercándome al lugar donde se encantaban y al verme solo sonrieron.

-Natsu, es bueno ver que te dejaron vivo- me dijo Gerald con un tono burlesco y un ademán que le restaba importancia mientras yo entornaba los ojos.

- tranquilo que aun me duele- le conteste señalando el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

- sabes viejo te sorprenderá saber quien fue la causante- le dije y el solo me miro con un gran interés.

- pues estoy ansioso por saber quien derribo al gran Natsu Dragneel- me contesto y luego volteamos para buscar a Happy quien alegremente se acercaba a las mesas donde colocaban el servicio de banquete.

-no tiene remedio- sonreímos cuando sentí una pesada mano sobre mi hombro.

-lagartija supe que te apalearon- la voz socarrona de Gajeel venia a acompañada con una sonrisa de tiburón mientras estrechábamos el brazo con miradas retadoras.

-las noticias vuelan- conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

-lo bueno es que la prensa no lo sabrá- me respondió Gray llegando justo detrás de Gajeel llamando nuestra atención.

-por lo visto ya estamos todos reunidos- dijo Gerald- ¿cual de las damas es la señorita Goldsmith y sus amigas?-una vez formulada la pregunta rápidamente busque con la mirada por el salón a Lucy sin tener éxito.

-no las veo por ningún lugar- dijo Happy poniendo su mano sobre sus cejas buscando con la mirada mientras que con su otra mano sostenía un plato lleno de comida.

-tal vez aun no han llegado- conteste encogiéndome de hombros y tratando que el misterio de las chicas tomara por sorpresa a mi amigos.

Entre los invitados había unos cuantos reporteros reconocidos que tomaban fotos discretamente. Por lo que tomamos la mejor de las precauciones pues aparte de nosotros había grandes empresarios, la realeza inglesa, embajadores y algunos presidentes.

La reunión como era de esperarse era bastante grande y según lo que había escuchado asistirían cerca de 800 personas o más. Donde quiera que mirara el lugar estaba lleno de personajes importantes de la política negocios y incluso del espectáculo, claro esta incluyéndonos en el grupo, metí mi mano al bolsillo del pantalón tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo e impaciencia. ¿Acaso no irán a venir? Entonces sacudí mi cabeza negando aquel absurdo pensamiento. -Esta claro que ellas tienen que venir- susurre para mi mismo y eso había captado la atención de Gerald que se volteo a verme con una cara que decía "se a lo que te refieres" ¿a caso tan transparente soy? No lo creo.

La señora Laila Goldsmith quien venia vestida con un sobrio vestido de un diseño disimulado pero formal de color blanco y una chalina rosa que venia acompañada de su marido el Sr. Jude Goldsmith tomados del brazo caminado lentamente y atrayendo la atención de los invitados.

La fiesta apenas comenzaba y no se veía ningún rastro de Lucy y compañía. Eran cerca de las 8 en punto cuando sus padres entraron. Loas voces no se hicieron esperar y también se preguntaban de la presencia de la única hija de los Goldsmith sin embargo el rostro serenó de Laila antes los murmullos de la gente hacían que se olvidaran de la ausencia de Lucy, mientras conversamos tranquilamente algunas señoritas se acercaron a nosotros en busca de conversación y muy probable que algo mas, había pasado poco mas de media hora de que habrían entrado los padres de Lucy pero en un momento sentí como la sala se quedaba en silencio y por alguna razón voltee a ver a donde se dirigían la mirada de las personas, las chicas que estaban frente a nosotros hicieron una mueca de disgusto y más tarde me quede con la boca abierta al igual que mis amigos al ver que era lo que los demás miraban.

Al centro resaltaba un vestido rojo escarlata, dibujando perfectamente las sensuales curvas de esa diosa hecha mujer su piel blanca resaltaba en un perfecto contraste con su cabellera rubia suavemente recogida. Notando en su cintura un corcel marcando su figura y dándole el toque de la moda barroca. A su derecha estaba un despampanante vestido impecablemente blanco y una cabellera pelirroja cuidadosamente recogida luciendo adorno floral a juego con el vestido que en la parte superior tenía un estremecedor trabajo en encaje. Y un trabajo que para el hombre no puede pasar desapercibido justo a su izquierda un entallado vestido de satín plateado con un corcel de color negro que de une al vestido le llega hasta el muslo con una abertura del lado de la pierna izquierda y un acabado por la parte posterior con una caída negro hasta el piso, el cabello de la chica se veía recogido por un adorno en la parte central de su nuca.

Por un momento el bullicio se detuvo cundo entraron tres hermosas mujeres y supe enseguida que se trataba de ellas los ojos de Gerald se fijaron en ellas y Gray se veía un poco confundido al verlas pero yo seguía estático sin poder moverme de mi lugar como si fuese una especie de sueño o alucinación pero ahí estaban ellas y como si fuera imanes de gran potencia íbamos sin remedio hacia ellas, caminando un paso tras otro. Siendo detenidos por una voz a nuestra espalda.

-mira pero si son las chicas de la compañía ¿que hacen aquí?- la voz suave e inconfundible de una chica detuvo nuestra andar.

-Lissana, no sabia que te habían invitado- respondió hábilmente Gerald girándonos para verla. La mire y pude observar el bonito vestido lila que llevaba puesto.

-fue Gildards quien nos ha pedido que lo acompañemos- nos dijo desviando su mirada hasta el lugar donde ellos se encontraban.

**Lucy POV:-**

-¡Lo sabia!, no debí haberme puesto este vestido- les dije en forma de reproche a las chicas al notar las miradas penetrantes de los invitados masculinos, algunas discretas y otras mas descaradas que otros.

-calma Lucy, te vez muy bien- la voz suave de Erza me infundía cierto valor seguido de eso sentí un empujón de parte de mis amigas para avanzar mientras la multitud tenia la vista fija sobre nosotras. A cada paso que doy siento el temblor de mis piernas y como si algo me debilitara considerablemente en cuento mas me adentro al salón sintiendo la dificultad para respirar. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a las multitudes, no es eso lo que me pone realmente nerviosa es que todas estas personas sabrán quien soy.

Apretó fuertemente mis manos contra mi vestido sintiendo como rosa mi piel y un ligero temblor en mis manos y tome un gran suspiro y finalmente exhalé cerrando brevemente mis ojos y al abrirlos sonreí. Caminado con gracia felina y dejando de lado tada la inseguridad y la pena como si fuera a luchar contra una manada de lobos ejm, reporteros. Cuando note que mi padre se acercaba a mi.

-hija me alegro que llegues- sentí sobre mi piel su tibia mano que suavemente me apartaba de mis amigas y me lleva a la boca de los lobos.- Quiero que conozcas a un viejo a migo.

Mire rápidamente de reojo hacia el salón donde distinguí que habían llegado en su mayoría de los invitados. _No tengo tanto tiempo para dudar, _recuperando inmediato mi compostura. Justo en el momento en que nos deteníamos frente a un caballero de porte imponente y grandes cejas pobladas, su rostro denotaba lo estricto que podía llegar a ser, mientras a su lado había dos jóvenes.

-hija, quiero que conozcas a el Sr. Gemma Cheney al igual que sus hijos que lo acompañan.- me dijo mi padre invitándome a saludarlos recordando que se trataba de los propietarios de la compañía Saberthooth.

-Es un placer conocerlos- haciendo una grácil reverencia, mientras sus miradas siguen atentos a mis movimientos.

-Un gusto poder conocerla al fin- una voz ronca y seca salia de aquel imponente hombre tratando de parecer amable.

- el placer es nuestro- en un movimiento audaz y repentino uno de los jóvenes acompañantes del regio señor me tomo la mano depositando un suave beso.- Mi nombre es Sting Cheney, es todo un placer conocerla condesa Goldsmid.

-encantada joven Cheney- regresando una cortes sonrisa.

-¡por favor llámame Sting!- sus movimientos eran rápidos y en cuestión de segundos atrajo a un joven de cabellos negros al frente- y el es mi hermano menor Rougue.

-gusto en conocerla- dijo manteniéndose alejado con un tono distante.

-Jude, me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar en otro momento, con mas calma- mientras observaba como ponía suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de mi padre- Tienes una hija muy hermosa desafortunadamente mi hija menor no pudo estar presente esta noche, sin embargo espero que se pueda llevar bien con tu hija Jude.

-Por supuesto Gemma, seria bueno que nuestras hijas puedan llevarse como nosotros- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa mientras sutilmente intento abandonar la conversación con los jóvenes Cheney.

- Si nos disculpan, los dejamos disfrutando de la velada- dijo mi padre llevándome junto con el a saludar a sus conocidos mientras mi madre platicaba atentamente con las esposas de estos. _"A veces me gustaría ser una chica normal" _¿pero que es normal en mi vida?, muchas cosas en mi vida no son lo que una persona normal viviría. Hasta cierto punto envidio a mis amigas que nos se ven arrastradas en esta situación.

- hija te veo cansada ¿por que no vas con tus amigas?- me dijo mi padre al notar mi aburrimiento y el poco interés que tenia que seguí conociendo a los hijos de sus socios.

-estoy bien papa- dije con una suave sonrisa- per…

- antes de que te vallas vamos a saludar a un viejo amigo- ni si quiera me había dejado terminar de hablar cuando me hablo notando la dirección que inevitablemente estaba siendo arrastrada sin poder poner resistencia sintiendo pánico y sin poder evitarlo seguimos avanzando hasta el lugar donde se encontraban un grupo de caballeros estaban reunido platicando cómodamente cerca de una mesa donde reposaban varias copas. Desafortunadamente para mí, era justo el lugar que yo estaba evitando.

Los hombres reunidos ahí se percataron de que nos acercábamos a ellos y rápidamente esbozaron una sonrisa saludando a mi padre entre abrazos y risas y los ahí reunidos no eran nada más ni nada menos que: Sieghart Fernández, Musika Redfox, Lyon Fullbuster, Lucky Lufkin y por ultimo y no el menos importante Igneel Dragneel.

-¡valla! Jude tu hija se ha vuelto una bella señorita- dijo el padre de los Fernández.

-Es idéntica a Layla- rebatió Lyon quien es el que presento a mis padres en una fiesta.

- aun que tiene todo el perfil de los Goldsmid- justo en ese momento intervino Igneel para formar parte del circulo donde aquellos hombres charlaban amenamente.

- ¿Quién diría que seria tan hermosa?- dijo tranquilamente Lucky dirigiendo la mirada hasta otra parte del salón a la cual estoy segura que no quiero ver.

-aun si siento que un te debemos una disculpa a ti y a tu hija Jude- dijo finalmente acercándose a nosotros y haciendo una suave reverencia ante mi Musika Redfox.

Al decir eso el ambiente se volvió tenso e incomodo, tanto que sentí que el aire se volvía pesado y seguido de eso escuche a mi padre decir.-me parece que no es lugar para pedir disculpas, sin embargo aun es un tema pendiente por tratar- la mira de mi padre se volvió mas seria de lo de costumbre y como si las cosas no pudieran ir peor mi madre apareció junto con Marl Lufkin, Urd Fullbuster y Metallicana Redfox.

- Layla que hermosa esta tu hija- Dijo Urd Fullbuster mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi examinándome el rostro tan rápidamente, mientras que se disipaba la incomodidad que se respiraba en el ambiente.- como me gustaría que fuera la esposa de mi hijo, estoy segura que tendríamos hermosos nietos- dijo soñadoramente tomando las manos de mi madre y luego las mías.

- Pero lo que me sorprende mas es ¡que parecen gemelas!- dijo la señora Lufkin, mientras los rizos de su albina cabellera se movían al compás de sus brinquitos de alegría afirmando nuestro parecido, mirándonos alternadamente mientras sus movimientos se hacían mas felinos.

-al verlas de esa manera me hacia darme cuenta que ellas no sabían nada acerca de cómo eran o fueron sus hijos en el pasado, por lo que el tema del incidente aun estaba pendiente, mientras ellos disimulaban la tensión con amables sonrisas.

-buenas noches- interrumpió Natsu con una suave sonrisa sintiendo como mi corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar su voz y en ese momento sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal y el nerviosismo empezaba a invadirme.

-Natsu muchacho ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- dijo alegremente metallicana Redfox quien lo abrazaba efusivamente- Mi prima Meylane estaría orgullosa de verte hecho un hombre.

-Madre podrías dejar de hacer eso ¡por favor!-dijo apareciendo repentinamente Gajeel junto con los demás.

Por más que lo intentara tenerlos lo mas lejos posible, termino siendo arrastrada a lo puntos a los cuales no quiero ir, me hace sentir pequeña y desprotegida sumergida en un intempestivo mar de emociones negativas. El miedo me invade lentamente junto con las ganas de salir corriendo como loca de ese lugar y mi única defensa es colocar mis brazos cruzados como si fuera a protegerme de lo que fuera a pasar.

-¿hija estas bien?- me dijo mi madre atrayéndome a la realidad y ayudándome a retomar el control.

-si-dando unos pasos hacia atrás colocando una sonrisa como la que tantas veces he hecho para posar en muchas presentaciones.

-como te decía me encantaría que pudiéramos salir en alguna ocasión- dijo feliz mente Urd.

-Claro, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos- dijo mi madre feliz por la invitación de sus antiguas amigas.

El momento de la cena había terminado y la música sonaba lentamente entonando melodías haciendo invitación a los invitados para pasar a bailar en el centro de la pista mientras yo aun queriendo escapar de donde estaba buscaba con la mirada con disimulada desesperación a mis a migas y notando como ellos me miraban como si quisieran decir algo sin atreverse a hablar.

-Layla me permitirías esta pieza- dijo mi padre tomando la iniciativa haciendo que mi madre se levantara de su silla para disfrutar de la canción junto a mi padre. Al verlos la pareja Redfox, Fullbuster y los Lufkin pasaron a imitar a mis padres.

-hijo, aun no haz saludado a Lucy- el señor Fernández miro a su hijo dándole una rápida mirada afirmado lo que acababa de decir.

-mis disculpas condesa, me presento nuevamente ante usted mi nombre es Gerald Fernández- sus ojos aun parecían no terminar de creer lo que su padre había dicho.

-Lucy Goldsmith- conteste ante la comprometedora situación haciendo una suave reverencia y forzándome a sonreír suavemente.

- valla que sorpresa, pensar que trabajamos en la misma compañía y ni siquiera sabíamos que eres una condensa- dijo repentinamente una voz femenina dando paso a Lissana notando en su voz un tono de desden al pronunciar aquella frase.

-Por supuesto que no, hay mas de un motivo por el cual manteníamos un perfil bajo- dije calmadamente ante la intensa mirada de la albina frente a mi.

- Lucy, me alegro poder encontrarte- intervino Levi acercándose a mi junto con Erza.

- Disculpe nuestra intromisión, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet Lahel- y seguido de un ademán para presentar a Levi- y ella Levi Mcgarden.

Una vez dicho eso el ambiente nuevamente se volvió tenso y las miradas se volvían penetrantes hacia nuestra dirección.

-¿eres la hija de Erza Knigwalker?- la voz de Sieghart Fernández le temblaba y su gesto parecía perdido al ver a Erza.

-Si, así es como se llamaba mi madre- dijo Erza con una punzada de dolor en su tono de voz sin perder ese porte regio que tenia en ese momento.-¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Sieghart Fernández-y en su rostro surgía una mirada melancólica- era amigo de tu madre.

-ya veo- Erza pareció dudar y en sus ojos note un brillo tan único, oscuro y estoy segura que quiso saber mas, pero una chispa de odio se reflejo en su ojos violetas, la mirada penetrante inquieto a Sieghart Fernández por lo que opto en decir rápidamente.

- si me disculpan, me tengo que retirar- dijo el hombre quien parecía perdido al igual que su hijo quien no despegaba la vista de su padre y después posaba su vista en erza.

- ¿Cuándo pensaban decírnoslo?- entonces la atención fue nuevamente puesta en nosotras cuando Gajeel hablo con un tono de voz reprobatorio seguido de cruzándose de brazos .

- ¡No cuando ustedes quisieran! ¡Claro esta!- defendió Levi en un enérgico comentario mientras me tomaba la mano.

-me parece que lo mas apropiado seria que lo habláramos en otra ocasión- afirmo Gray de manera neutral interponiéndose entre nosotros.

-considero que seria lo más conveniente- respondió Erza notando que ya habíamos llamado bastante la atención desviando la mirada al salón donde los demás estaba empezando a mirarnos con interés.

- con su permiso, que pasen una excelente velada- termine por decir para tomar la iniciativa de salir de ese lugar mientras mis padres seguían disfrutando de bailar otra pieza mas de baile.

- por favor señoritas permítanles una pieza de baile a los jóvenes- en un intento de detenernos Igneel Dragneel nos hablo seriamente y no estaba dispuesto a dejarnos marchar fácilmente- seria descortés de su parte rechazar una invitación como esta.

Levi tomo aire tras unos breves segundos y puso una reluciente sonrisa mientras miraba de manera glacial por interminables momentos a los presentes como evitando que nos invitaran a bailar cualquiera de ellos mientras sentía como mi corazón se iba desbocando por los nervios rogando a dios por que no se les ocurriera aceptar la invitación de igneel.

- por lo visto no hay quien quiera bailar. Si nos permite- dijo levi conservando su sonrisa apunto de dar la vuelta para irnos.

- espera, nadie ha dicho que no queremos bailar- le contesto Gajeel molesto y Levi le devolvió la mirada retadora y Gajeel la miro fijamente como si se estuvieran desafiando a un duelo a muerte.

-pues no estoy escuchando una proposición de ninguno de ustedes- aseguro Levi moviendo su mano para salir en el acto, la voz de Levi se escuchaba cada vez más exasperada aun que luchaba para conservar ese tono gentil usual en ella.

- entonces permítame bailar esta pieza- dijo finalmente Gajeel con un leve tic en el ojo haciendo una reverencia para sorpresa de Levi quien solo asintió ante la sorpresa de los demás, pues pensamos que lo rechazaría.

- me permite esta pieza señorita- dijo galantemente Gerald hacia Erza quien lo miraba un tanto extrañada pero no dijo mas y se limito a seguir a el sujeto. Mientras que yo buscaba desesperadamente salir en ese instante de ahí.

- Lucy que placer volverte a ver- dijo una voz varonil que me saco de mis cobardes pensamientos mis piernas me temblaron al reconocer al dueño de esa voz y una enorme alegria me invadio al verlo justo ahí frente ami.

-Laxus- sin contemplar nada me abalance sobre el, la emoción me embargo y me sentía feliz de volver a verlo.

-permíteme esta pieza- se escucharon tres voces al unísono. La primera fue de Natsu Dragneel, la segunda de Sting Cheney por ultimo la de Laxus Dreyard.

- si me disculpan caballeros, me llevo a esta dama- dijo rápidamente Laxus sacándome de ahí y se lo agradecí infinitamente yo y mis débiles pensamientos nos fuimos caminando al lado de los protectores brazos de Laxus.

-gracias- mi voz era un hilo y mis mejillas dos brazas ardiendo.

-me alegra verte- mientras me guiaba al ritmo de la música y observaba detenidamente su atuendo un traje azul marino y una camisa negra su cabello bien peinado y un moño blanco resaltaba en su cuello laxus me miro y me dijo con un tono que hasta ahora solo he escuchado que solo utiliza conmigo.

- a mi también, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- mientras mi cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho y su aroma varonil inunda mis sentidos haciéndome sentir protegida aun que tambien sabia que el no me queria de la misma forma que lo quiero a el.

-te tengo una buena noticia- y en su rostro se dibujo una agradable sonrisa y mi mirada se fijo en la suya- voy a regresar a fairy tail.

-eso quiere decir que… ya terminaste con tu servicio- el solo asintió ante mis palabras y en mi pecho latia sin parar la felicidad me inundaba completamente.

**Natsu pov:**

-¿Quién diablos es ese tipo?- por alguna razón me había molestado ver como Lucy se iba con el.

- valla creo, que ya tiene novio- el otro chico rubio que había llegado a pedirle una pieza parecía un tanto decepcionado.

¿Por qué no me lo habrá dicho?... ¿Cómo si pudiera?, lo único que me queda es observarla disfrutar junto con ese sujeto, después de tanto tiempo note como sonreía y se veía feliz estando con ese sujeto, entonces nuevamente la culpabilidad me asalto "no como conmigo" ella me tiene miedo aun.

- ni lo pienses Natsu- la voz de mi amigo me había alertado de que mis intenciones eran un tanto peligrosas.

-¿Por qué no Happy? No voy a hacer nada malo entonces note como iba en dirección hacia ellos con mis manos hechos puños- dije entonces noté una molesta Lissana.

-hijo ¿por que no la invitas a bailar?- la sugerencia de mi padre no estaba mal después de todo, aun que ignora la razón de la molestia de lissana.

-Lissana, te gustaría bailar esta pieza- entonces ella me miro con entusiasmo y pareció olvidar su enojo.

-es justo lo que estaba esperando- dijo ella mientras dibujando una enorme sonrisa, la tome suavemente del brazo caminando a la pista de baila mientras una suave melodía sonaba en el salón tome a Lissana por la cintura tratando de controlar mis intenciones, mis pasos se volvían rápidos mientras que yo me concentraba en acercarme a donde estaban ellos aun que sea para escuchar lo que decían.

-Hey Natsu esta canción se baila mas despacio- entonces Lissana me obligo a verla.- la melodía es mas lenta Natsu.

-¡ah! Si… - apenas logre decirlo al darme cuenta que estábamos cerca de ellos y verlos tan juntos me molestaba.

- ¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta en la escuela?- la voz de Lucy se escuchaba alegre y en mi pecho un golpe de furia me invadió.

- en cuanto inicie el semestre- tomándola por la cintura y un tic en mi ojo empezaba a saltar- mi abuelo me dijo que haz estado sacando excelentes notas.

-si, sabes que amo mi carrera- dijo ella divertida, nunca antes la había visto de esa manera tan sonriente, tan relajada tan ¿hermosa?.

-¿aun vas al observatorio?-note como aquel sujeto le pregunto tomando un mechón de sus cabellos mientras apretaba la mandíbula para no decir nada.

- últimamente no he podido ir- Lucy contesto con un tono de melancolía- el trabajo.

-ya te dije que no tienes que seguir trabajando, tu solo concéntrate en los estudios- le contesto mientras se alejaban de la pista mientras sentí como la cabeza de Lissana se posaba en mi pecho pero en un momento todo cambio.

-Natsu, fíjate donde pisas- me regaño Lissana- es la segunda vez que me pisa en menos de 5 minutos.

-perdona Lissana, creo que será mejor regresar- y a ella no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

La velada paso mas rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado y los invitados empezaban a retirarse uno a uno, mientras que Lucy había desaparecido de la fiesta prácticamente después que ese sujeto aprecio, aun que su rostro me sonaba familiar. No lograba recordar con exactitud. Los invitados empezaban a retirarse y los reporteros sonreían abiertamente pues se llevaban buen material para investigación y potenciales escándalos.

Así como había llegado me retire silenciosamente del salón caminando por los grandes e iluminados pasillos de la mansión de Jude, me pregunto si sabrá que su hija posiblemente este enamorada de ese tipo que empezando parecía aun mafioso con esa enorme cicatriz que atraviesa su ojo izquierdo, ni si quiera me había despedido de los chicos y camine a grandes zancadas a lo que seria mi habitación. Una molestia me invadía mientras recordaba con furia lo que le había hecho a Lucy años atrás. En que momento fue. No lo sabia pero de lo que estoy seguro que la vida me las esta cobrando con altos intereses pues no solo me había dado cuenta de Lucy era una hermosa mujer si no que yo esta irremediablemente enamorado de ella.

Si señores yo Natsu Dragneel estoy enamorado de la que alguna vez fue mi prometida.

-el asunto no puede ser tan grave o ¿si?- mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos a la rubia que en este momento posiblemente este suspirando por aquel tipo y yo sin poder hacer nada.

-¡y que te piensas rendir, sin pelear!- una voz en mi interior me abofeteo una vez entrando a mi habitación- por su puesto que no, ¡eres Natsu Dragneel!

-¡claro que no me voy a rendir!- mientras botaba mi saco sobre el sofá de la habitación y me disponía a recostarme en la cama.

- no señor, si por algo soy Natsu Dragneel- y por eso voy a intentar conquistar a Lucy por todo los medios.

-ya que tienes esa resolución, te advierto amigo que no la tendrás fácil- dijo una voz que tenia mucho tiempo de no escuchar y que por cierto no hubiera querido vuelto a escuchar me interrumpió de mis pensamientos.-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Natsu.

-Zeref ¿Qué haces aquí?- mirándolo fijamente entre las enormes cortinas ondeantes de la habitación y el seguía recargado en el marco de la puerta del balcón.

-vengo en son de paz- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros caminando con pasos felinos y movimientos rápidos con intención de acercarse a mi.

-los he visto el día de hoy en la fiesta, pero como los vi muy ocupados decidí esperar hasta el final de esta.-caminando mirando desdeñosamente el lugar y sus ojos oscuros se fijaban mi.

-lárgate de aquí- las palabras de mi boca salían como duras dagas cortantes y mi ira iba en aumento.

-yo también te extrañaba Natsu- su tono de voz se escuchaba sarcástica pero esta vez yo no iba a dudar y me pare frente a el retadoramente.- sin embargo ella parece tener interés en otra persona que a mi parecer puede hacerla mucho mas feliz que tu.

- todo es tu culpa- sentí que mis puños se ponían cada vez mas fríos por la presión de tenerlos cerrados con tanta fuerza y el miraba su mano como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

-no, no, no, la culpa es completamente tuya- deslizando su mano por la chimenea hasta llegar a la cornisa y sus rostro compungido me enferma- yo en ningún momento te enseñe a golpear a las niñas.

-infeliz- avanzando hasta tratar de asestarle un golpe en la cara pero el fue mas rápido y como si fuera una serpiente en la oscuridad se retiro hábilmente de mi alcance burlándose de mis infructuosos golpes al aire y su sonrisa hueca sonó por la habitación, esquivando mis golpes con facilidad.

-Tienes mucho que aprender a un Natsu- dijo el divertido y seguido de eso puso una cara triste- pero me temo que ya es hora de que me marche, pero ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

Entonces salto por la ventana desapareciendo justo como apareció, rodeado con un aura de misterio y esa cara suya tan burlona –Diablos- y mi puño se estrello con fuerza en la pared. Las cosas no podían ir peor. Frustrado me deje caer en la cama cerrando mis ojos intentando calmarme

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo buajaja si soy un poco malvada pero no me maten si llegamos luego a los 115 comentarios pondré el que sigue , sip chicos estoy por terminarlo pero solo lo pondré cuando llegue a la meta o si no tal vez me demore un poco pues también estoy trabajando en mi otra historia llamada embarazados.**

**los dejo espero que les halla gustado les envió un abrazo y un beso ;) los quiero 3**

**Att: Simca90**


End file.
